Die Sage der Lygeia: Der Preis
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Auf der Suche nach dem Leben") Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia geraten in den Hinterhalt der Horde und suchen Zuflucht in einem Stützpunkt der Athener. Als die demoralisierten Truppen Xena zu ihrer Befehlshaberin wählen, verfällt die Kriegerprinzessin immer mehr ihrer dunklen Seite.
1. Chapter 1

**Erster Gesang**

Lygeia saß mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete Gabrielle und Xena, die am Ufer des Flusses standen und darauf warteten, dass ihr Frühstück anbiss. Die Geduld der beiden faszinierte Lygeia. Vor fast einer Stunde hatten Gabrielle und Xena ihre Angeln ausgeworfen. Seitdem hatte sich nichts gerührt. Lygeias spöttische Kommentare hatte Xena damit beantwortet, dass zum Fischen nun mal Geduld gehörte.

„Außerdem, wenn es dir nicht schnell genug geht, kannst du gerne selbst dein Glück versuchen."

Daraufhin hatte Lygeia beschlossen den Mund zu halten und selbst für ihr Frühstück zu sorgen. Giftige von essbaren Beeren und Früchten unterscheiden konnte sie inzwischen ganz gut.

Und damit war die Landschaft hier beträchtlich freigiebiger als mit Fischen oder anderen Tieren.

Grinsend griff Lygeia zu dem Beerenhaufen neben sich und schob sich eine der süßen, roten Früchte in den Mund. Das ‚Mmmm' fiel deutlicher lauter und genussvoller aus, als sonst.

Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Szene vor ihr. Gabrielles Angel wurde nach vorne gezogen.

„Ich hab was!" rief sie begeistert.

„Lass ihn ja nicht entkommen!" antwortete Xena.

„Niemals!"

Der Kampf mit dem, was auch immer Gabrielle an der Angel hatte, dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden. Dann stemmte sich Gabrielle in den Boden und riss ihre Angel nach hinten. Etwas flog durch die Luft und landete zwei Meter neben Lygeia im Gras.

Gabrielle warf ihre Angel beiseite und hob den Fisch auf.

„Na endlich.", sagte sie erleichtert und löste den Haken aus dem Maul des Fisches.

„Eine Runde Applaus für unsere Fischerkönigin!" rief Lygeia und klatschte dreimal in die Hände.

„Ach sei still. Du bist doch nur neidisch."

„Neidisch?", fragte Lygeia und deutete neben sich, „Ich hab mein Frühstück."

Gabrielle ging nicht darauf ein, sondern drehte den Fisch und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

„Glaube mir, kleiner Fisch, ich tue das nicht zum Vergnügen. Nur um zu leben."

Xena schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Sprich nicht so mit deinem Frühstück." Sagte sie.

„Warum nicht? Ich mach das auch."

Lygeia nahm eine Beere hoch und verstellte ihre Stimme.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen. Und was für ein herrlicher Morgen das ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, in der Tat, meine gute Frau Beere.", antwortete Lygeia in ihrer normalen Stimme, „Aber ich fürchte ich werde Sie jetzt essen müssen."

Erneut verstellte sie ihre Stimme.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht. Ich bin noch so jung."

Xena warf eine Hand voll Sand nach Lygeia.

„Jetzt hör schon auf, sonst beißen die Fische nicht an."

Lygeia aß die Beere und antwortete: „Tun Sie doch sowieso nicht. Wenn du das schaffst, dass der nächste Fisch in weniger als einer Stunde anbeißt, sammele ich für eine Woche das Feuerholz."

„Die Wette gilt." Sagte Xena.

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als ihre Leine nach vorne gezogen wurde. Xena gab etwas nach, dann holte sie aus und kurz darauf flog ein dicker, saftiger Fisch ans Ufer.

Lygeia starrte den Fisch an, als hätte er sich mit Absicht von Xena fangen lassen. Nur um Lygeia eins auszuwischen.

„Erinnere mich daran nie wieder mit dir zu wetten, Xena." Sagte sie beleidigt.

 _Was muss ich auch meine Klappe soweit aufreißen?_

Die Kriegerprinzessin enthielt sich einer Antwort. Zufrieden lächelnd befreite sie den Fisch vom Haken und warf ihre Angel erneut aus.

Lygeia vergaß ihren Ärger über die verlorene Wette schnell und aß ihre restlichen Beeren auf, während Gabrielle und Xena weiter angelten.

„Es ist doch wunderschön hier, oder?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Orte wie diesen in Griechenland überhaupt gibt." Sagte Lygeia.

„Man lernt eben nie aus." Sagte Xena und warf Gabrielle einen warmen Blick zu, den die Bardin lächelnd erwiderte.

Sie hatten die Gegend vor zwei Tagen erreicht. Es war eine abgeschiedene, von Flüssen durchzogene Landschaft. Kleinere und größere Inseln hatten sich gebildet und eine für Griechenland unübliche Vegetation hervorgebracht. Mangrovenbäume ragten aus dem türkisblauen Wasser und bildeten mit ihrem weitverzweigten Wurzelwerk weitere Inseln, auf denen sich kleine Tiere eingenistet hatten. Und obwohl der Sommer noch nicht mal angefangen hatte, herrschten warme Temperaturen.

Lygeia löste sich von ihrem Platz an dem Baumstamm und gesellte sich zu Xena und Gabrielle. Sie legte sich in die Nähe des Wassers, schob ihre Tunika hoch und steckte die Füße ins Wasser. Mit geschlossenen Augen horchte sie auf das Plätschern des Flusses und das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen.

Früher, in ihrem alten Leben, wäre das alles nicht der Rede wert gewesen. Doch seit sie mit Xena und Gabrielle unterwegs war, hatte sie gelernt diese Momente des Friedens und der Ruhe zu schätzen. Sie waren zwar keine Rarität, aber doch selten genug, dass Lygeia sich darüber freuen konnte, wie über ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten. Denn das waren diese ruhigen und friedlichen Momente auch. Geschenke in einer Welt, in welcher der Tod sprichwörtlich hinter jeder Ecke lauerte.

„Hier könnte ich es eine Zeit lang aushalten." Sagte sie leise.

Gabrielle nickte abwesend.

„Ob wir die allerersten Menschen hier sind?" fragte die Bardin.

„Glaub ich nicht.", antwortete Lygeia, „Die Zeiten sind vorbei."

Gabrielle fing an zu kichern.

„Was ist so witzig?" fragte Lygeia.

„Du hast gesagt ‚Die Zeiten sind vorbei'. Du, als Frau aus der Zukunft." Antwortete Gabrielle.

Lygeia sah Gabrielle mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Den Witz verstand sie nicht.

Xena packte ihre Angel fester.

„Ob wir nun die ersten Menschen hier sind, oder nicht.", sagte sie konzentriert, „Die Fische scheinen das zu denken, sonst würden sie nicht so aus dem Wasser springen." Sie zog die Angel ein und holte einen dritten Fisch ans Ufer.

„Ich habe eine Theorie über Fische.", sagte Gabrielle stolz, „Möchtet ihr sie hören?"

Lygeia stützte sich auf die Unterarme.

„Na jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

„Ich glaube, dass wir alle aus dem Wasser kommen."

Gabrielle blickte von Xena zu Lygeia um zu sehen, welche Reaktion ihre Theorie hervorgerufen hatte. Doch keiner von beiden schien etwas Bemerkenswertes an Gabrielles Behauptung zu finden.

„Was denkst du denn darüber, Lygeia?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia zuckte die Schultern, antwortete aber nicht. Sie wusste, dass die Bardin hoffte etwas über die Zukunft herauszubekommen. Aber diese Fallen kannte sie inzwischen.

„Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass Fische im Grunde nur Menschen sind." Fuhr Gabrielle fort.

Ein neuer Fisch zog an der Angel der Bardin. Sie gab ihm etwas Leine und zog ihn langsam ans Ufer.

„Und diese Menschen warten nur auf den richtigen Moment um an Land zu kommen."

Plötzlich schoss eine Hand aus dem Wasser und packte Gabrielles Arm.

Gabrielle schrie auf und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Griff der Hand war wie ein Schraubstock.

Bei Gabrielles Aufschrei war Lygeia auf die Füße gesprungen und kam ihrer Freundin nun zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam mit Xena zogen sie den Besitzer der Hand aus dem Wasser.

Lygeia riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Eine fremde, seltsam geschwungene Wurfaxt steckte in der Brust des Mannes. Durch Wasser verdünntes Blut tropfte auf den Sand und färbte ihn rot. In seinem Gesicht klebte getrocknetes Blut.

„Sie…Sie haben….uns umzingelt…unsere Garnison…wir brauchen Verstärkung…DIE HORDE!"

Nachdem er die letzten Worte herausgeschrien hatte, versagte seine Stimme. Sein im Todeskrampf zitternder Körper wurde ruhiger und sein Atem flacher. Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft. Dann hauchte er seinen Geist aus.

Die Hand an Gabrielles Arm fiel zu Boden.

„Die Horde? Was hat er damit gemeint?" fragte Gabrielle. Ihr Blick wanderte von Xena zu Lygeia. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an.

Dann sprang Lygeia auf und holte ihren Rucksack.

„Hol deine Sachen, Gabrielle." Sagte Xena.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Tu was ich sage! Schnell!"

Gabrielle wusste nicht, was los war. Aber so viel hatte sie begriffen, dass sie in Gefahr waren. Sie rannte zu dem Baum, wo sie ihren Stab und ihre Tasche abgelegt hatte. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen und zu Xena zurücklaufen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf den Fluss.

„Xena." Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen deutete Gabrielle auf den Fluss.

Die Kriegerprinzessin und Lygeia kamen zu ihr. Was sie sahen verschlug ihnen den Atem.

Die Leichen griechischer Soldaten trieben den Fluss hinunter, eine Spur aus rotem Blut hinter sich herziehend.

Jeder von Ihnen hatte eine Axt im Körper stecken.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Die haben uns umzingelt, so machen sie es immer.", antwortete Xena leise, „Diese Männer waren Soldaten aus Athen. Wahrscheinlich ein Hinterhalt."

„Ein Hinterhalt? Von wem?"

„Von denen!" rief Lygeia und zeigte den Fluss hinauf.

Unbemerkt hatte ein Kanu angelegt. In dem Kanu saßen Männer, bekleidet in Fellen und Lederschurzen. Furchteinflößende Symbole waren mit brauner und weißer Farbe auf ihre Körper gemalt. In Nasen und Ohren trugen sie Piercings aus Holz. An ihren Gürteln hingen Knochen und Totenköpfe. Mit lauten Schreien, die entfernt an das Knurren und Geifern von Tieren erinnerten, stürmten die Männer das Ufer hinauf.

„LAUFT!" brüllte Xena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zweiter Gesang**

Xena führte sie querfeldein in den Wald. Die Kriegerprinzessin rannte so schnell sie konnte. Lygeia und Gabrielle versuchten mitzuhalten, aber sie hatten Schwierigkeiten. Hinter ihnen drang das abgeschwächte Knurren und Brüllen der Männer an ihre Ohren.

Lygeia wagte es nur einmal im Laufen zurückzusehen. Was sie sah, ließ sie noch schneller rennen. Die Männer jagten wie eine Armada Teufel hinter ihnen her. Einmal flog eine Wurfaxt an Lygeia vorbei und blieb im Stamm eines nahen Baumes stecken.

 _Und der Tag hat so gut angefangen._

Sie kamen aus dem Dickicht heraus auf ein von Farn bewachsenes Feld.

„LAUFT WEITER!" befahl Xena.

Das hätte man weder Gabrielle noch Lygeia zweimal sagen müssen.

Sie hatten das Feld fast überquert, als aus dem Wald vor ihnen drei weitere Männer herausbrachen.

Xena und Gabrielle wurden langsamer und blieben stehen.

In diesem Moment hatten die anderen drei Männer das Feld erreicht und rannten axtschwingend auf die Frauen zu.

Sie waren umzingelt.

Lygeia blieb nicht stehen. Noch im Laufen hatte sie einen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel geöffnet und eine Hand voll des Inhalts herausgezogen. Nun stürmte sie auf die drei Männer vor ihnen zu und schleuderte es ihnen mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung ins Gesicht.

Die Männer schrien auf und bedeckten ihre Augen. Lygeia hatte ihnen Salz ins Gesicht geworfen.

Durch das Salz geblendet konnte sich keiner der Männer verteidigen, als Lygeia mit einem Schrei in die Luft sprang und den ersten der Männer mit einem gesprungenen Kreisfußtritt zu Boden schickte.

Xena fuhr herum, hob einen Knüppel vom Boden auf und griff ihre Verfolger an.

Lygeia schlug den zweiten der Männer nieder und wandte sich dem Dritten zu. Dieser hatte seine Sicht inzwischen geklärt und hob seine Axt um Lygeia zu töten. Die junge Frau wich zur Seite aus, drehte ihre Hüfte und schlug ihrem Gegner mit der Handkante gegen den Hals. Die Wucht des Schlages ließ den Mann in sich zusammenfallen wie eine Gliederpuppe.

„LAUFT ZUM FLUSS! LOS!"

Lygeia und Gabrielle taten, was Xena gesagt hatte und rannten zum Fluss zurück, wo ihr Kanu lag. Sie warfen ihre Sachen hinein und schoben das Boot ins Wasser.

Sie hatten das Ufer kaum verlassen, als drei der Männer aus dem Wald kamen und in ihr eigenes Boot sprangen, das direkt neben dem Kanu von Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia angelegt hatte.

Gabrielle und Xena ruderten so schnell sie konnten, doch ihre Verfolger waren im Umgang mit den Kanus geübter und holten auf.

Xena warf einen Blick zurück und überschlug grob die Entfernung. Dann schleuderte sie ihr Chakram.

Kreischend schoss die runde Waffe zum Ufer, wurde dort von einem massiven Felsen zurückgeworfen und durchbrach knapp über der Wasseroberfläche das Boot ihrer Verfolger. Wasser drang durch die geschlagenen Lücken und nur wenige Sekunden später war das Boot untergegangen.

Für den Moment kehrte Ruhe ein.

Trügerische Ruhe.

Xena ruderte das Boot weiter, bis sie in den Hauptarm des Flusses kamen, von dem aus die vielen Wasserstraßen abzweigten. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie, Gabrielle und Lygeia das Ufer nach diesen furchteinflößenden Männern im Blick behalten.

Lygeia hatte ihre Hände an die Seiten des Bootes gekrallt, als müsste sie Halt suchen, dabei schaukelte das Boot kein bisschen. Ihr Herz schlug nicht schnell oder rasend, aber doch so laut und kräftig, dass ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte. Während sie mit den Augen die beiden Ufer des Flusses nach Anzeichen für einen Angriff absuchte, versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken, ob sie vielleicht ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass ein Schlag gegen den Hals eines Menschen – wenn er richtig ausgeführt wurde – tödlich war.

Als die Vegetation an den Ufern etwas lichter wurde, lenkte Xena das Boot in einen leicht sumpfigen Seitenarm und von dort an Land.

Nachdem sie das Boot an Land gezogen hatten, setzten sie sich nahe beieinander auf einen der vielen Baumstämme, die von der Strömung an Land getrieben worden waren.

In der letzten Stunde hatte es einen starken Temperaturabfall gegeben. Es war kühl und feucht. Gabrielle rieb sich die Arme um etwas Wärme zu bekommen, während sie sich umsah.

Lygeia hatte sich zur rechten von Xena gesetzt, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und beobachtete die Kriegerprinzessin. Xena hielt eine der Wurfäxte, welche die Männer benutzten in der Hand, drehte und wendete sie und fuhr sie mit den Fingern ab. Ihr Gesicht war blass und angespannt, und Lygeia war erstaunt zu sehen, dass Xena zitterte. Obwohl sich die Kriegerprinzessin Mühe gab es zu verbergen, konnte Lygeia die Angst erkennen, die in Xena wütete. Sie wusste, dass Xena diesen Männern schon einmal begegnet war. Dass sie ihnen irgendwann noch einmal begegnen würde.

Gabrielle setzte sich näher zu Xena. Auch sie hatte den Gefühlszustand der Kriegerprinzessin bemerkt.

„Xena…Kanntest du diese Männer?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Xena nickte. Aber sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen blickte sie nur starr auf die Klinge der Wurfaxt.

„Möchtest du es uns erzählen?" fragte Lygeia.

Die Kriegerprinzessin bedachte sie mit einem harten Blick, der Lygeia dazu brachte den Kopf zu senken und den Ärmel ihrer Tunika zu inspizieren.

Für die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie. Selbst Gabrielle sagte nichts weiter. Nur einmal hob sie die Hand und wollte sie auf Xenas Arm legen, zog sie jedoch wieder zurück. Der Blick in Xenas Augen machte ihr Angst. Beinahe fürchtete sie, Xena würde ihr die Hand abreißen, sollte sie es wagen sie zu berühren.

Schließlich, als Lygeia die Stille fast nicht mehr aushielt und kurz davor war etwas Dummes zu sagen, erzählte Xena ihre Geschichte:

„Es ist viele Jahre her. Ich hatte gerade ein neues Heer aufgestellt und wollte nach Westen ziehen. Nach einem Monat stießen wir auf ein Gebirge, also sandte ich Kundschafter aus, um einen Pass zu finden. Da begegnete ich das erste Mal der Horde."

Xenas Stimme war leise und scharf wie die Klinge eines Schwertes, als sie das Wort _Horde_ aussprach.

„Die Kundschafter hatten einen Hohlweg gefunden, der durch den Berg führte. Wir hatten auf einem Plateau Stellung bezogen, dass über dem Hohlweg lag. So konnten wir die Kundschafter beobachten."

Xena stoppte und holte tief Luft, als müsste sie Kraft sammeln, um weitererzählen zu können.

„Als der Trupp auf gleicher Höhe mit uns war, griff die Horde an. Ganz plötzlich. Ohne Warnung. Wie aus dem Nichts. Sie waren einfach da."

Erneut machte die Kriegerprinzessin eine Pause. Ihr Blick wurde abwesend, als sie sich an diese Zeit zurückerinnerte.

„Meine Männer haben gegen sie gekämpft. Aber die Horde war wie ein nie versiegender Strom. Wie eine Hydra. Für jeden, den meine Männer töteten kam ein Neuer. Sie hatten keine Chance. Ich musste hilflos mitansehen, wie meine Männer niedergemetzelt wurden. Einer nach dem anderen. Wie Vieh."

Eine Spur Verzweiflung und Abscheu stahl sich in Xenas Stimme.

„Ich höre es noch heute. Dieses…Kriegsgeschrei der Horde...Die Todesschreie meiner Männer…Wir versuchten ihnen zu helfen. Aber wir brauchten einen ganzen Tag um zu diesem Hohlweg abzusteigen…Die Horde war verschwunden…Von meinen Männern…fanden wir nur noch die Knochen. Sie hatten ihnen das Fleisch bei lebendigem Leibe von den Knochen gerissen. Es war grauenhaft."

Die offensichtliche Not ihrer Liebsten zu sehen, gab Gabrielle den nötigen Mut Xena einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen und ihr Gesicht in Xenas Halsbeuge zu vergraben.

Für einen Moment schien Gabrielles Zärtlichkeit zu helfen. Ein Lächeln, zwar kaum wahrnehmbar, aber doch sichtbar, stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Doch das war nur kurz.

Gabrielle spürte, wie sich Xena anspannte und fasste dies als ein Zeichen, sich etwas zurückzuziehen. Doch Xena griff nach Gabrielles Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen der Bardin, als könnte sie daraus Kraft ziehen.

„Was sind das für Menschen? Warum tun sie das?" fragte Gabrielle.

Xenas Griff um die Axt wurde so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Das weiß niemand.", antwortete sie bitter, „Sie haben keine Angst davor zu sterben. Sie scheinen es fast schon zu wollen."

Xenas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze.

„Sie sind wie ein Rudel Hunde…Sie umzingeln ihre Beute bevor sie angreifen…Mit einem von denen fertig zu werden, ist schon schwer genug…Aber…mit einer ganzen Horde von denen…"

Xena hob den Arm und schleuderte die Axt so stark, dass die Klinge bis zur Hälfte im Stamm eines Baumes einsank.

Lygeia saß vollkommen still auf ihrem Platz und wartete darauf, ob Xena noch etwas schleudern und sie dazu zwingen würde, in Deckung zu gehen. Doch die Kriegerprinzessin starrte nur auf die im Holz steckende Waffe.

Lygeia atmete tief durch und richtete sich auf.

„Was sollen wir tun, Xena?" fragte sie.

Diesmal hielt Lygeia dem Blick der Kriegerprinzessin Stand.

„Wir müssen fort von hier.", sagte Xena, „Und zwar so schnell es geht."

„Am besten nehmen wir den Fluss.", schlug Gabrielle vor, „Der bringt uns ganz sicher hier raus."

„Ja, raus schon.", antwortete Xena besorgt, „Aber die Horde wird überall auf uns lauern. Wenn wir es schaffen vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wegzukommen, haben wir noch eine Chance."

Xena drehte sich zu Gabrielle und kniete sich vor die Bardin. Vorsichtig hob sie die Hände und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen das Gesicht ihrer Liebsten, als hätte sie Angst es zu zerbrechen.

„Gabrielle.", sagte Xena leise, „Es wird alles noch schlimmer werden. Ich werde gezwungen sein Dinge zu tun, die schrecklich und grauenhaft sind. Aber nur so kann ich sicherstellen, dass wir überleben werden."

Xena ließ ihre Hände sinken und stand auf. Ihre ganze Haltung schien plötzlich die eines völlig anderen Menschen zu sein. Sie verströmte kalte Entschlossenheit.

„Kommt." Befahl Xena.

Sie stiegen zurück in das Boot und fuhren den Fluss abwärts.

Als sie das Ufer hinter sich ließen, konnte Lygeia nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was Xena vorhin gemeint hatte.

 _Was_ würde die Kriegerprinzessin tun müssen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dritter Gesang**

Während sie immer weiter flussabwärts ruderten, sprach niemand ein Wort. Es war still wie in einem Grab. Kein Singen der Vögel. Kein Rauschen der Blätter. Nur das Rauschen des Flusses.

Die Stille ließ jedes Geräusch laut wie einen Donnerschlag hallen.

Lygeia sah von einer Uferseite zur Anderen und suchte nach verdächtigen Bewegungen oder Anzeichen für einen Hinterhalt. Sie konnte nichts entdecken. Nur ein paar Mal bewegte sich etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel, doch jedes Mal, wenn sich Lygeia darauf konzentrieren wollte, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Die Krieger der Horde waren Meister der Tarnung.

Obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte, fühlte Lygeia, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Es war, als hätte der Wald plötzlich Augen bekommen. Nicht nur ein paar Augen. Sondern viele, kleine Augen, die alle auf sie gerichtet waren. Wie die Augen einer Bestie, die sich auf ihre Beute konzentriert und nur darauf wartet zuzuschlagen.

Dieser Wald hatte nichts Freundliches mehr an sich.

Er wirkte finster und grausam.

Lygeia ballte die Fäuste. Sie saßen hier in diesem Boot wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Sie hätte gerne etwas getan. Sie kam sich so nutzlos vor. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war beten, dass sie lebendig und vor allem vollzählig von hier wegkamen.

„Xena, dort!" Gabrielle streckte den Arm aus und zeigte auf das Ufer zur Linken.

Gequältes Stöhnen kam auf und wurde lauter, je näher sie der Ursache kamen. Leise Schreie und die Rufe nach _Pallas Athene_ mischten sich darunter.

Das Gestrüpp lichtete sich und zeigte, wer diese Schreie ausstieß.

Am Ufer des Flusses, wie in einer grotesken Ausstellung aufgereiht, standen fünf Holzkreuze. An jedes war der Körper eines Mannes gebunden. Ihre Kleider leuchteten vom getrockneten Blut alter Wunden. Drei von ihnen wiegten den Kopf hin und her, riefen nach Pallas Athene, beteten um Erlösung von ihrer Qual. Die beiden anderen hingen nur noch schlaff in ihren Fesseln.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" sagte Gabrielle.

„Nein." Wiedersprach Xena.

Einer der Männer schien das Boot entdeckt zu haben.

„Bitte, helft uns!" rief er mit schwacher Stimme.

Gabrielle drehte sich zu Xena.

„Xena, jemand muss ihnen helfen!"

„Wer auch immer! Wir nicht!"

„Aber dort einfach hängen lassen, können wir sie auch nicht." widersprach Lygeia. Sie konnte verstehen, warum Xena das tat. Aber damit einverstanden war sie nicht.

„Die sind schon so gut wie tot. Denen kann niemand mehr helfen." Antwortete die Kriegerprinzessin.

„PASST AUF!"

Lygeias Warnung kam gerade rechtzeitig. Eine Salve von Wurfäxten flog wie ein tödliches Geschwader durch die Luft mitten auf das Boot zu.

Xena riss ihr Paddel hoch und schlug eine der Äxte davon.

Gabrielle schrie erschrocken auf, als sich zwei der tödlichen Geschosse in das Holz des Bootes schlugen. Sie machte sie los und warf sie ins Wasser. Sie versuchte weiter zu rudern, doch eine der Wurfäxte hatte ihr Paddel durchschlagen.

Verzweifelt griff sie mit beiden Händen ins Wasser und versuchte so zu paddeln.

Lygeia hatte sich so klein wie möglich gemacht und im Boot zusammengekauert, um nicht von den Äxten getroffen zu werden. Sie spürte, wie eine der Waffen knapp über sie hinwegsauste.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sah sie vor sich, wie ein Mann, gekleidet wie die Gekreuzigten von einem niedrigen Felsen aus ins Wasser sprang und davonschwamm.

„Dort vorne!", rief Lygeia, „Den können wir retten!"

Sie hörte, wie Xena hinter ihr einen genervten Laut ausstieß und das Paddel auf die andere Seite nahm.

„Also schön."

Der Mann schwamm in den Fluss hinein, während die Männer der Horde ihre Äxte nach ihm warfen. Als er das Boot sah, schwamm er direkt darauf zu.

Zusammen mit Gabrielle packte Lygeia den Mann an seinen Kleidern und hielten ihn fest, während er sich prustend an den Rand des Bootes klammerte.

Zwei Männer hatten eines ihrer Boote besetzt und lenkten es nun auf Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia zu. Und der Abstand wurde durch ihr geringeres Gewicht und ihr zusätzliches Paddel rasch geringer.

„Sie holen uns ein!" rief Gabrielle.

„Das sehe ich auch!" blaffte Xena und versuchte schneller zu paddeln. Doch ihre Verfolger holten immer mehr auf.

Der Mann an ihrer Bootseite regte sich.

„Lasst mich doch los, sonst kriegen die uns alle drei!"

„Nein, niemand wird dich kriegen!" antwortete Xena barsch.

Sie ruderte weiter und weiter, versuchte den Männern zu entkommen. Und sie hatte Erfolg. Der Abstand zwischen den Männern und ihnen wurde größer. Das Boot immer schneller.

Plötzlich stoppten die Männer der Horde ihre Verfolgung. Sie hielten inne und schienen auf etwas zu lauschen. Lygeia sah, wie sich ihre schwarz umrandeten Augen vor Schreck weiteten und die Männer wie in Panik versuchten das Ufer zu erreichen.

In diesem Moment drang ein weiteres Geräusch an ihr Ohr. Sie konnte es nicht genau ausmachen.

Aber es weckte eine düstere Vorahnung.

„Xena?", fragte Lygeia, „Hörst du das auch?"

Die Kriegerprinzessin nickte und hörte auf zu rudern. Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sah nach vorne. Dann wich alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem." Sagte sie.

„Wieso?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia zeigte nach vorne.

„Schau mal nach vorne, dann siehst du's."

In einiger Entfernung vor ihnen hatte sich ein Regenbogen gebildet, der von Nebel umgeben war. Nun hörte Gabrielle auch das immer lauter werdende Rauschen von Wasser, das aus großer Höhe abstürzte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Boot immer schneller.

Sie steuerten auf einen Wasserfall zu.

Gabrielle spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen und sah sich verzweifelt um. Auf beiden Seiten des Flusses rannten Männer der Horde entlang und schwangen drohend ihre Äxte. Sie wussten, wohin der Fluss führte. Und dass es kein Entkommen gab.

Sie brauchten nur zu warten.

„Gabrielle, Lygeia! Sobald wir nahe genug beim Ufer sind, springt ihr raus!" rief Xena.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Lygeia.

„Ich komm schon klar."

„Rede keinen Blech, Xena! Ich werd' dich nicht allein lassen!"

„Ich auch nicht." antwortete Gabrielle entschlossen.

„Ich werde mit denen nicht fertig, solange ich Angst um euch beide habe." Sagte Xena wütend.

Lygeia drehte sich um und sah Xena fest in die Augen.

„Hör mit dem Gequatsche auf und rudere ans Ufer! Aber wehe du versuchst abzuhauen!"

Xena schüttelte den Kopf und tat, was Lygeia gesagt hatte. Sie legte das Paddel erneut um und lenkte es zum näheren Ufer.

Dort wartete bereits die Horde. Wie ein Rudel Wölfe auf seine Beute. Xena überflog rasch ihre Zahl. Ein Dutzend Köpfe mussten es mindestens sein.

Es waren zu viele.

Xenas Bewegungen wurden langsamer. Sie griff nach ihrem Chakram und wollte es werfen. Doch noch bevor sie es von ihrem Gürtel lösen konnte, ertönte ein durchdringender Schrei.

„GREIFT AN!"

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine Truppe athenischer Soldaten auf und griff die Horde an. Von dem Angriff völlig überrascht, leistete die Horde zunächst kaum Gegenwehr und verlor schnell an Boden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten die athenischen Soldaten die Horde um die Hälfte dezimiert. .

Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia erreichten das Ufer und sprangen aus dem Boot.

Xena zog ihr Schwert und nahm sich den Krieger vor, der ihr am nächsten war. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich zu sammeln, bevor ihn die Kriegerprinzessin tötete.

Einer der Hordenkrieger hatte Lygeia entdeckt und stürzte mit erhobener Axt auf sie zu. Lygeia sprang ihm entgegen, lenkte den Schlag ab und schlug mit der gewölbten Hand und lautem Schreien auf das Ohr ihres Gegners. Von der Resonanz auf sein Trommelfell betäubt, taumelte der Krieger und stürzte dem Hang zum Fluss hinunter ins Wasser.

Gabrielle hatte ihren Stab erhoben, als zwei der Hordenkrieger auf sie zukamen. Sie wirbelte um die eigene Achse, baute Geschwindigkeit auf und schlug die Angreifer nieder.

Die Horde begriff, dass sie in diesem Kampf verloren hatte und entschloss sich zum Rückzug.

„Verfolgt sie nicht! Helft den Verwundeten!"

Während drei Soldaten halfen ihren verletzten Kameraden aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, kam einer der Männer, offenbar der Anführer der Truppe, auf Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia zu.

„Kommt mit uns. Bei uns seid ihr definitiv sicherer als hier draußen."

Keiner von ihnen erhob Widerspruch.

Der Anführer, der sich inzwischen als Mercer vorgestellt hatte, trieb sie auf Schleichpfaden durch den Wald. Die Männer hatten einen Verteidigungsring um Xena, Gabrielle, Lygeia und den Verwundeten gebildet und hielten mit gezogenen Waffen nach allen Seiten Ausschau.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang auf verschiedenen Pfaden gelaufen waren, kamen sie auf eine befestigte Straße, die den Wald teilte. Die Soldaten zogen das Tempo an.

„Wir haben das Fort bald erreicht." Sagte Mercer und deutete mit dem Schwert nach vorne.

Als sie den Wald verließen, kamen sie auf ein breites Feld. Verbrannte und gebrochene Baumstämme ragten aus dem Boden, der mit den Leichen toter Soldaten oder Kriegern der Horde übersäht war. Zerbrochene Schilde und Speere. Abgetrennte Gliedmaßen. Kopflose Körper.

Es war ein Freiluft-Horrorkabinett.

Und über allem lag der Geruch von verwesendem Menschenfleisch.

Lygeia hielt sich eine Hand vor die Nase und folgte dem Trupp in Richtung des Forts. Der Leichengeruch ließ sie würgen.

„Schafft den Wagen beiseite, wir haben Verwundete!" rief Mercer.

Der mit Fässern und Kisten beladene Wagen, der als Tor diente, wurde von den Wachen zur Seite geschoben. Während Mercer mit zwei anderen Soldaten absicherte, rannte der Rest der Truppe durch das Tor ins Innere des Forts.

„Alle Mann auf die Zinnen.", rief Mercer, „Die greifen gleich an!"

Der Befehl verhallte im Fort, als hätte Mercer mit sich selbst gesprochen. Keiner der Soldaten schien von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. Die Männer, die bereits auf der Barrikade standen, zuckten ihre Schultern und drehten sich teilnahmslos um.

Der Verwundete, den Xena und Lygeia aus dem Wasser gefischt hatten, war von seinen Kameraden einfach auf dem Boden abgelegt worden.

„Mercer…Mercer…" stöhnte er schwach.

Mercer kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Verwundete packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn näher.

„Mercer…ihr müsst sie aufhalten…ihr seid die letzte Bastion…unbedingt….wenn ihr fallt….ihr müsst sie unbedingt…."

Der Soldat beendete seinen Satz nicht mehr.

Er war tot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vierter Gesang**

Hatte Lygeia die Lichtung des Forts noch als Freiluft-Horrorkabinett bezeichnet, bekam sie im Fort noch eine Zugabe. Die Festung hatte kein Tor mehr. Nur einen schwer mit Fässern und Kisten beladenen Wagen, der die Lücke so gut wie möglich blockierte. Die Zinnen waren an manchen Stellen vollständig abgebrochen und durch notdürftig gezimmerte Holzwände und Blockaden ersetzt. Zerstörte und beschädigte Waffen lagen überall verstreut. Körbe, Krüge und Kisten waren im ganzen Fort verteilt. An manchen Stellen lagen die Leichen von Soldaten, dort wo sie sich zum Sterben nieder gelegt hatten.

Es stank bestialisch.

Doch das Schlimmste waren die Soldaten selbst. Ihre Gesichter waren verdreckt von getrocknetem Blut und Erde. Manche stanken nach ihren eigenen Exkrementen oder ihren faulenden Wunden. Keiner von ihnen machte sich noch die Mühe seine vollständige Rüstung anzulegen. Teils nur im Hemd, teils nur in der Hose, streiften sie halbnackt in der Enge des Forts umher. Manche hockten einfach nur da und schienen darauf zu warten, dass der Tag herumging.

Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia standen etwas abseits und betrachteten die Szene.

„Die haben vor Angst völlig den Verstand verloren." Sagte Gabrielle leise.

Lygeia deutete auf einen Soldaten, der von einer Mauer zur anderen und wieder zurücklief. Eine Linie im Boden zeigte, dass er dies nicht erst seit gestern tat.

Xena kommentierte das Benehmen mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Du darfst von Toten keine Vernunft erwarten. Und die hier drin sind schon genauso tot, wie die unten am Fluss."

„Eine Gruft." Sagte Lygeia.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst." Antwortete Xena.

Inzwischen hatte der Soldat seine nächste Runde beendet und stand nun völlig regungslos an der Mauer. Langsam begann er mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück zu wippen. Dass sein Kopf dabei immer wieder gegen das Gestein schlug, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.

Lygeia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie dem Soldaten zusah. Gabrielle schob sich näher an Xena, die ihr schützend einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Lygeia versuchte sich von der Angst nicht anstecken zu lassen.

Das war also ihre Situation. Eine Horde von Wahnsinnigen da draußen, und eine Truppe Halbwahnsinniger und Toter hier drinnen.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach zogen sich Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia in eine Ecke des Forts zurück. Es war deutlich kälter geworden. Leichter Regen hatte eingesetzt. Doch das schien die Soldaten nicht zu stören. Manche legten sich mitten auf der Mauer zum Schlafen nieder. Andere blieben wach und warteten auf den Morgen.

Gabrielles Befürchtungen, sie würde nicht schlafen können, hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nach kurzer Zeit war die Bardin weggedämmert und schlief nun friedlich an Xenas Schulter.

Die Kriegerprinzessin und Lygeia hatten Gabrielle in die Ecke gesetzt und sich links und rechts neben ihr platziert. Durch die Körperwärme der beiden wurde Gabrielle warmgehalten.

Lygeia vergrub sich etwas mehr in ihrem Mantel. Sie und Xena hatten die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und waren im Schatten fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Über den Rand ihrer Ärmel hinweg beobachteten sie das Verhalten der Soldaten.

Vorsichtig berührte Lygeia Xena am Arm und zeigte auf einen der Männer, der sich eine lange, sargähnliche Kiste herbeigeschafft und sich hineingelegt hatte. Lygeia reckte den Kopf und konnte erkennen, dass der Mann die Hände über der Brust verschränkt und seine Finger um den Knauf des Schwertes geschlossen hatte. Die Kiste war zu klein für ihn, sodass seine Beine über den Rand hinausragten.

Ein anderer Soldat schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf an ihnen vorüber. Als er an der Kiste vorbeikam, stutzte er und blieb stehen. Nach einem kurzen Moment hob er den Deckel der Kiste auf und verdeckte die Öffnung.

Der Soldat in der Kiste reagierte nicht.

„Die machen mir Angst, Xena." Flüsterte Lygeia.

„Nicht nur dir." Antwortete die Kriegerprinzessin düster.

Für eine Weile beobachteten sie weiter das Treiben des Forts, und das zum Teil stupide Verhalten der Soldaten. Einer von ihnen hockte mit gespreizten Beinen und einem infantilen Ausdruck im Gesicht auf der Erde und grub mit bloßen Hände kleine Löcher in den Boden, nur um sie gleich wieder zuzuschütten.

„Xena?"

„Hm?"

„Ich frage mich, wo es schlimmer ist.", sagte Lygeia, „Dort draußen bei der Horde, oder hier drinnen bei diesen Halbirren?"

Xena gab keine Antwort. Nur ein grimmiges Lächeln, dass Lygeia in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„Du solltest schlafen, Lygeia." Sagte die Kriegerprinzessin.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke.", antwortete sie, „Außerdem sehen zwei Augenpaare mehr als eines."

Außerdem würde sie in diesem Irrenhaus sowieso nicht schlafen können.

Lygeia war schlaflos glücklich als die Sonne endlich aufging. Es hatte fast die ganze Nacht geregnet. Ihr Körper war, trotz des Mantels, durchgefroren. Ihr Rücken tat weh, weil sie die ganze Zeit an einer Steinmauer gelehnt hatte. Vor Müdigkeit hatte sie Kopfschmerzen und ihre Augen brannten.

Gabrielle schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Zwar war sie nicht so müde. Allerdings war eine Nacht an einer Steinmauer auch nicht besonders komfortabel.

Wie Xena die Nacht überstanden hatte, war schwer zu sagen. Sie besaß genug Selbstbeherrschung sich ihre Müdigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Nachdem sie ein mageres Frühstück zu sich genommen hatten, ging Xena zum Raum des Kommandanten um mit Mercer zu sprechen. Lygeia machte ein paar Minuten leichte Gymnastik, und nachdem ihre Wirbel und Knochen ein paar Mal laut geknackt hatten, konnte sie ihren Körper endlich wieder spüren.

Zusammen mit Gabrielle ging sie anschließend auf die Festungsmauer um sich das Umland anzusehen.

Das Fort war auf einer großen Freifläche erbaut worden. Die zum Teil noch vorhandenen Baumreste zeigten, dass man die Fläche anscheinend gerodet hatte, um das Fort bauen zu können. Zerbrochenes Kriegs- und Transportgerät waren auf dem Platz verstreut. Zusammen mit den Leichen toter Soldaten und Männern der Horde. Aus der Ferne konnte Lygeia erkennen, dass die Tiere in den Wäldern sich offenbar an den Leichen gütlich getan hatten. Fleischstücke waren aus den Körpern gerissen. Teilweise fehlten Arme und Beine, oder Gliedmaßen lagen unvollständig herum.

Gabrielle hielt sich nahe bei Lygeia. Verstohlen beobachtete sie einen der Soldaten neben ihnen. Er konnte nicht älter als Mitte Zwanzig sein und war einer der wenigen, der noch eine vollständige Rüstung trug. Er hatte sich über einen der Trittsteine gebeugt und spielte mit einigen Steinsplittern. Es sah aus als versuchte er mit den Splittern Gebäude zu bauen. Wann immer es ihm misslang und er einen Stein umwarf, stieß er einen leisen, fast schon vergnügten Laut aus und begann mit einem neuen Bauwerk.

Unwillkürlich musste Lygeia an das denken, was Xena ihr vorhin gesagt hatte

„Wenn einer von Ihnen Gabrielle zu nahe kommt, dann tötest du ihn."

Lygeia wusste nicht, ob die Kriegerprinzessin das ernst gemeint hatte. Allerdings kannte sie Xena inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie keine Scherze über das Töten machte.

Der junge Soldat, der nach wie vor mit seinen Steinen beschäftigt war, hob den Kopf und sah die beiden Frauen mit einem irren Grinsen an.

„Gibt nicht viel zu sehen da draußen.", sagte er im Plauderton, „Schon komisch, oder? Wir sollen uns gegen diese Ungeheuer verteidigen. Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen, wenn wir sie nicht sehen können? Die sehen uns, aber wir sehen sie nicht."

Der Soldat fing an zu kichern und stapelte seine Steine auf. Als sie umkippten, kicherte er noch mehr und sammelte seine Spielzeuge wieder ein.

„Wollt ihr ein Geheimnis wissen?", fragte er aufgeregt, „Ich weiß etwas. Ich weiß etwas über die Horde."

Er rutschte über den Trittstein auf Lygeia zu, die sich hinkniete um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Im Geiste entsicherte sie die Schrotflinte.

„Diese Wesen…Wenn sie sterben, rufen sie _Kaltaka_."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er von Lygeias zu Gabrielles Gesicht, in Erwartung einer ihn zufriedenstellenden Reaktion.

Lygeia beschloss mitzuspielen. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und öffnete ihren Mund.

„Kaltaka.", wiederholte sie, „Was bedeutet das?"

Der Soldat zuckte die Achseln und grinste.

„Weiß nicht. Weiß keiner. Vielleicht ist es ihr Kriegsgott. Oder irgendein Götzen, den sie beschwören. Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Sie rufen es die ganze Zeit. Beim letzten Angriff hat es einer von diesen Wilden den ganzen Tag lang gerufen. Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Hat nicht aufgehört es zu rufen, bis er tot war. Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Da wird man ganz komisch im Kopf."

Hastig, wie von einer plötzlichen fixen Idee gepackt, drehte sich der Soldat wieder um, holte seine Spielsteine hervor und begann erneut damit sie zu Gebäuden zusammenzustellen.

Gabrielle zog Lygeia am Arm. Dieser Kerl machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte weg.

Lygeia nickte und stieg mit der Bardin zusammen die Treppe zur Mauer hinunter. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Kommandantur um auf Xena zu warten, die noch mit Mercer beschäftigt war

Kaltaka…Lygeia wusste, dass sie dieses Wort schon einmal gehört hatte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wo. Dass es etwas mit all dem hier zu tun hatte, das begriff sie. Doch sie konnte den Hintergrund nicht erschließen.

Mit der linken Hand strich sich Lygeia über die Stirn. Sie hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen und jede Bewegung schickte einen scharfen Schmerz durch ihr Genick.

„Kaltaka…Kaltaka." Wiederholte Lygeia leise.

„Hast du dieses Wort schon mal gehört?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Antwortete sie.

Xena kam aus dem Kommandantenraum und stellte sich zu Lygeia und Gabrielle.

„Du hattest Recht, Xena.", sagte Gabrielle, „Die haben sich völlig aufgegeben."

„Die sitzen wie in einer Todeszelle und warten auf ihre Hinrichtung." Meinte Lygeia.

Die Kriegerprinzessin nickte, gab jedoch keine Antwort.

Gabrielle griff nach Xenas Hand „Werden wir alle sterben?" fragte sie.

Xena drückte ihre Hand, küsste die Finger und ließ sie los.

„Nicht ohne ein paar von denen mit uns zu nehmen."

Auch wenn es nur Lygeia sehen konnte. Gabrielles Gesicht verriet deutlich, dass sie sich eine andere Antwort gewünscht hätte.

„Hast du schon mal das Wort _Kaltaka_ gehört, Xena?" fragte Lygeia.

„Nein." Antwortete die Kriegerprinzessin knapp.

„Einer der Soldaten meinte, es wäre vielleicht ein Kriegsgott der Horde." Fügte Gabrielle hinzu.

Diesmal bestand Xenas Reaktion nur noch aus einem Schulterzucken.

Gabrielle und Lygeia verstanden die Botschaft. Die Kriegerprinzessin hielt diese Information für absolut überflüssig.

Xena stieg die Stufen zu den Zinnen hinauf und blickte hinaus auf die Waldgrenze.

„Wenn ich sterben muss, dann sterbe ich so wie ich bin und wie ich gelebt habe. Als Kriegerin, mit dem Schwert in der Hand."

Es war nicht auszumachen, ob Xena das zu einer bestimmten Person oder zu sich selbst gesagt hatte. Jedenfalls machte es Lygeia Sorgen. Sie hatte Xena noch nie so reden gehört. Sicher hatte sie oft genug Xenas düstere Stimmung erlebt. Aber diese… _Todesverachtung_ …hatte Lygeia an ihrer Freundin noch nie erlebt.

Nein. Nicht nur Todesverachtung.

 _Todessehnsucht._

Xena wandte sich von der Aussicht ab und ging auf den Soldaten zu, mit dem Gabrielle und Lygeia vorhin gesprochen hatten. Er war nach wie vor mit seinen Spielsteinen beschäftigt und hatte Xena nicht bemerkt.

Die Kriegerprinzessin stieß ihn an.

„Machst du Pause?" fragte sie.

Nicht nur Lygeia bemerkte den drohenden Unterton in Xenas Stimme.

Der Soldat hob den Kopf und kicherte Xena an.

„Ja. Eine Pause. Eine klitzekleine Pause von der Wirklichkeit.." Bei dem letzten Satz war er in eine Art Singsang verfallen, über den er sich nun köstlich amüsierte.

„Warum packst du nicht dein Schwert und nimmst deinen Posten ein, bevor die Horde kommt?" Hatte Xenas Stimme zuvor noch halbwegs freundlich geklungen. Diese Spur war nun verschwunden.

Der Soldat warf einen seiner Spielsteine beiseite und fixierte Xena mit verzerrtem Blick.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte er leise, „Das nützt doch nichts mehr. Nichts nützt mehr irgendetwas. Essen nützt nichts mehr, weil wir bald nichts mehr haben. Die Männer nützen nichts mehr, weil wir auch keine mehr haben. Und wozu sollten wir noch Zeit brauchen? Wir sind erledigt. Diese Horde, die hat uns in der Hand. Ob die uns heute umbringen oder morgen ist doch egal. Mir wäre heute sogar noch lieber. Dann hätte ich es hinter mir."

Xenas Hand schoss nach vorne, packte den Soldaten am Kragen seiner Tunika und riss ihn wie eine Gliederpuppe auf die Füße. Sie nahm sein Schwert, dass neben ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Nimm dieses Schwert!", befahl sie streng, „Geh auf deinen Platz! Und tue deine Pflicht! Glaube mir, was die Horde mit dir anstellt, ist nicht annährend so schlimm wie das, was ich mit dir anstellen werde! Also, tu was ich sage!"

Die Soldaten in der Nähe hatten die Szene bis jetzt still beobachtet. Doch nun kam Leben in die Truppe. Einer der Soldaten hinter Xena zog sein Schwert und stürmte schreiend auf die Kriegerprinzessin los.

Xena fuhr herum, fing den Schwertarm auf und schlug dem Angreifer ihre Rückfaust so stark ins Gesicht, dass er über die Brüstung in den Hof fiel.

Ein weiterer Soldat griff Xena an. Die Kriegerprinzessin wich aus, drehte ihre Hüfte und riss ihr Bein zu einem Kreisfußtritt hoch, der den Soldaten genau im Gesicht traf und ihn seinem Kameraden hinterher schickte.

Jener Soldat, dem Xena vorhin sein Schwert gegeben hatte, verfolgte das Geschehen regungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen

„Wer, in Ares Namen, bist du?" fragte er leise.

Ein verächtliches Lächeln erschien auf Xenas Gesicht.

„Man nennt mich Xena." Antwortete sie kalt.

Das Gesicht des Soldaten hellte sich auf. Der Ausdruck des Wahnsinns verschwand aus seinen Augen.

„Xena? Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Du kennst mich also?"

Der Soldat nickte hastig. „Natürlich. Jeder hier kennt dich. Nicht wahr, Männer?"

Die umstehenden Soldaten nickten zustimmend.

„Sag uns, was wir tun sollen! Wir folgen dir!" sagte der Soldat bewundernd. Ein Enthusiasmus, den Lygeia keinem dieser Zombies zugetraut hätte, schien von ihm Besitz ergriffen zu haben.

Xena betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und fasste jeden der umstehenden Soldaten ins Auge. Jeder von ihnen erwiderte ihren Blick und schien nur auf ihren Befehl zu warten.

„Als erstes zieht ihr euch vollständig an, in voller Rüstung.", befahl sie, „Dann nehmt ihr eure Waffen und stellt euch auf die Mauer! Wehe ich sehe einen, der sich darunter oder daneben stellt."

Augenblicklich entstand im Fort ein riesiges Durcheinander. Sämtliche Soldaten, die nicht ganz angekleidet waren, beeilten sich Xenas Anweisung zu befolgen und suchten im Chaos des Forts ihre Rüstung zusammen. Anschließend begannen sie sich ohne jede Scheu an Ort und Stelle auszuziehen und ihre Rüstung anzulegen.

Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, hätte dieser jämmerliche Anblick vielleicht noch ein gewisses Amüsement gehabt. In diesem Moment wirkte er einfach nur makaber.

Schließlich waren die Soldaten bereit und wieder im Hof des Forts versammelt.

Xena verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete den durcheinander geworfenen Haufen aus Soldaten.

„Stellt euch in Reihen auf! Die höchsten Ränge links, die niedrigsten rechts!"

Sofort begannen die Soldaten den Befehl auszuführen und standen kurz darauf in drei sauberen Reihen vor Xena.

Lygeia hatte, zusammen mit Gabrielle, das Geschehen stumm beobachtet. Die Stille, dieses gespannte Warten, das man regelrecht fühlen konnte, war fast schon erdrückend. Die Soldaten warteten begierig darauf, welchen Befehl ihnen Xena geben würde. Nie war deutlicher geworden als jetzt, wie lange diesen Männern eine wirkliche Führung gefehlt hatte. Mehr noch. Wie sehr sie danach _gelechzt_ hatten.

Xena ging auf der Mauer vor den Soldaten auf und ab.

„Ab sofort ist Schluss mit dieser Disziplinlosigkeit!", rief sie den Soldaten zu, „Jeder von euch ist von nun an Tag und Nacht gefechtsbereit! Außer den Verletzten will ich niemanden in dieser Festung sehen, der keine vollständige Rüstung trägt! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Die Soldaten nickten und riefen ein zustimmendes „Jawohl!"

„Jeder vierte Mann ruht sich aus! Die anderen übernehmen seine Schicht mit! Und was immer sich zwischen Festungsmauer und Wald bewegt, wird getötet!"

„Und wenn es ein Freund ist?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Hier draußen gibt es keine Freunde mehr!", antwortete die Kriegerprinzessin barsch, „Je eher du das begreifst, desto besser!"

Gabrielle starrte Xena an, als hätte sie eine Fremde vor sich. Wie redete Xena denn mit ihr?

„Ich weiß, dass ihr vor dieser Horde Angst habt!", sprach Xena zu den Soldaten, „Und ich kann es verstehen! Aber wollt ihr wirklich, dass diese dreckigen Bastarde eine Athener Elitetruppe besiegen? Angehörige der stärksten Armee der Welt!"

„NEIN!"

„NIEMALS!"

„BEFIEHL UNS, XENA! WIR FOLGEN DIR!"

„Befehlen?", fragte Xena, „Ihr wollt dass ich euch befehle? Nun gut, hier ist mein Befehl."

Die Kriegerprinzessin zog ihr Schwert.

„TÖTET DIE HORDE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fünfter Gesang**

Xenas Coup ging nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten über die Bühne. Mercer und Menticles waren die ranghöchsten Soldaten im Fort und mit dem Tod General Galipans die Kommandanten der Einheit. Doch ohne den Rückhalt der Soldaten, die Xena zu ihrer Anführerin auserkoren hatten, nützte ihnen der Rang nichts.

Mercer und Menticles blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu akzeptieren, dass Xena nun ihre Befehlshaberin war. So wenig ihnen das auch gefallen mochte.

Innerhalb eines Tages hatten Xena und die Soldaten die Festung auf Vordermann gebracht. Der Hof war aufgeräumt und für den Kampf tauglich gemacht. An die Mauern hatte man mit Dornen besetzte Baumstämme gehängt um der Horde ein Hochklettern zu erschweren. Sämtliche Leichen, die noch frisch waren, ließ Xena voll ausrüsten und mit Pfählen und Seilen an der Mauer festbinden. Dadurch sollte die Illusion erzeugt werden, das Fort hätte Verstärkung erhalten.

Während Lygeia einigen Soldaten beim Aufräumen half, sah sie den Soldaten dabei zu wie sie ihre gefallenen Kameraden auf die Mauern schafften.

Es war eine makabre Szene.

„Lygeia!"

„Ja, Xena?"

Die Kriegerprinzessin hielt ihr ein Schwert hin. Einen Moment betrachtete Lygeia die Waffe fragend, dann streckte sie zögernd die Hand aus und nahm es an.

„Was soll ich damit?" fragte sie.

„Was wirst du mit einem Schwert wohl tun, hm?", fragte Xena, „Du sollst kämpfen."

„Kämpfen?", fragte Lygeia ungläubig, „Xena, ich kann mit einem Schwert nicht umgehen."

„Dann lernst du es eben!" blaffte sie die Kriegerprinzessin an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Lygeia stehen.

Die junge Frau blickte Xena fassungslos hinterher. Dann warf sie das Schwert beiseite und machte sich auf die Suche nach Gabrielle.

Sie hatte es wirklich nicht nötig, sich von Xena so blöd anmachen zu lassen.

Gabrielle hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Lazarett entdeckt. Besser gesagt, was davon übrig war. Schwer- und Leichtverletzte waren im Raum verteilt, den man in der letzten Zeit wohl zur Abstellkammer umfunktioniert hatte. Es stank entsetzlich. Tote lagen auf Pritschen. Kisten und anderes Gerät lag kreuz und quer auf dem Boden.

Bis hier her hatte die Begeisterung der Männer nicht gewirkt.

Lygeia fand Gabrielle in diesem Durcheinander, während die Bardin versuchte, etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

„Lygeia!", rief Gabrielle erleichtert, „Dich schicken die Götter!"

„So schlimm?" fragte die junge Frau, obwohl sich die Frage eigentlich erübrigte.

Gabrielle nickte. „Schlimmer. Hör zu, kannst du mir helfen, hier aufzuräumen und die Verwundeten zu versorgen? Allein schaff ich das nicht."

Lygeia lächelte sie an. „Sag mir nur, was ich tun muss."

Zusammen mit den Verwundeten, die gehen konnten, schafften es Gabrielle und Lygeia das Lazarett wieder vorzeigbar zu machen. Die benutzten Verbände, die vor Dreck und Blut stanken, wurden in einem Topf mit heißem Wasser ausgekocht und gereinigt. Was an Gefäßen noch brauchbar war, wurde in Kammern und Regale geräumt. Die Toten schaffte man ins Massengrab.

Gabrielle war gerade mit der Versorgung eines Verwundeten zu Gange als Xena das Lazarett betrat.

„Xena!", Gabrielle ging auf die Kriegerprinzessin zu, „Sieh dir das an. Wir haben eine Weile gebraucht, aber das Gröbste haben wir beseitigt. Inzwischen läuft es hier ganz gut."

„Welche werden nicht überleben?"

Gabrielle bemerkte den Unterton in Xenas Stimme. Sie klang gelangweilt.

„Von denen, die hier sind hoffentlich niemand. Sieh her.", sie führte die Kriegerprinzessin durch das Lazarett, „Die Schwerverletzten liegen hier. Die Verletzten, die gehen können, sind Krankenpfleger."

„Die Krankenpfleger sollen sich draußen melden."

„Was?"

Xena drehte sich zu den Soldaten.

„Alle die gehen können, melden sich sofort draußen bei Mercer!"

Die Soldaten hoben die Köpfe und blickten Xena mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Resignation an. Ein paar erhoben sich zögernd und gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen nach draußen.

„Einen Moment mal!", unterbrach Gabrielle, „Xena, ich brauche die Männer hier."

„Draußen werden sie mehr gebraucht."

„Aber sie müssen mir helfen, die Schwerverletzten zu versorgen."

„Das ist jetzt dein Job." Antwortete Xena lapidar und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Xena!", Gabrielle stellte sich ihr in den Weg, „Ich brauche die Männer! Sie müssen die Schwerverletzten füttern und für sie Wasser holen!"

„Hol dir dein Wasser selbst!"

„Jetzt fahrt mal runter, ok?!" rief Lygeia. Sie stand im Eingang des Lazaretts, einen Korb frisch ausgekochter Verbände unter dem Arm.

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie an Xena und Gabrielle vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Lazaretts um die Verbände zum Trocknen aufzuhängen.

„Hatte ich dir nicht befohlen, draußen Posten zu beziehen?" fragte Xena.

Lygeias Bewegungen stoppten. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich, als sie tief ein- und ausatmete. Sie spürte, wie ihre Lunte anfing zu brennen und immer kürzer wurde. Dass sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, und fast den ganzen Tag ohne Pause gearbeitet hatte, tat das Übrige.

Langsam hängte sie den Verband auf und stellte den Korb ab. Wenn Xena Streit wollte, dann konnte sie ihn haben.

„Erstens.", sagte sie leise, „hast du mir gar nichts befohlen. Zweitens, hast du mir nichts zu befehlen."

Xena bedachte Lygeia mit einem Blick, der Wälder in Brand hätte setzen können. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und die Muskeln ihres Körpers angespannt. Es war deutlich, dass die Kriegerprinzessin sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, auf Lygeia loszugehen.

Xena näherte sich ihr drohend, bis sie nur noch einen halben Schritt von ihr entfernt stand. Lygeia war nur wenig kleiner als Xena. Die Blicke der beiden verhakten sich, wie die Geweihe zweier Hirsche im Kampf. Keiner von beiden blinzelte. Niemand regte einen Muskel.

„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Xena.", sagte Lygeia schließlich, „Du willst diese Männer haben, dann nimm sie dir. Aber lass mich Gabrielle helfen die Schwerverletzten zu versorgen. Hier bin ich nützlicher als da draußen."

Lygeias Stimme war ruhig und vernünftig. Und das war in dieser Situation genau das richtige. Es war keine Kapitulation, sondern ein Kompromiss.

Einen Moment noch fixierten Xenas blaue Augen Lygeia. Dann wiederholte sie ihren Befehl an die Soldaten.

„Alle, die gehen können, melden sich draußen bei Mercer!"

Ohne Lygeia oder Gabrielle noch einmal anzusehen, stapfte die Kriegerprinzessin aus dem Lazarett.

Erleichtert ließ sich Lygeia gegen eine der Säulen fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gabrielle. Sie hatte den Streit zwischen ihren beiden Freundinnen mit Furcht verfolgt und nicht gewagt sich einzumischen. Besonders Xenas Verhalten hatte ihr Angst gemacht.

„Es geht mir gut." Sagte Lygeia.

Gabrielle legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Für einem Moment hatte ich Angst, dass…"

Lygeia nickte.

„Glaub mir. Ich auch."

Sie mussten es nicht aussprechen, um zu wissen, dass sie das gleiche meinten. Beide hatten befürchtet, dass die Situation eskalieren könnte.

Lygeia wusste, nicht ob sie einen Kampf gegen Xena gewinnen konnte. Sie bezweifelte es. Aber egal, wie diese Konfrontation ausgegangen wäre.

Am Ende hätte es nur Verlierer gegeben.

Im Kommandoraum besprach Xena mit Mercer und Menticles ihre Taktik. Der Streit mit Lygeia vorhin war nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Die Sprache ihres Körpers zeigte deutlich, dass sie nur zu gerne einen Vorwand gehabt hätte, um ihr Schwert zu ziehen und wie eine Berserkerin um sich zu schlagen.

Mercer und Menticles waren nicht so dumm, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und achteten sehr genau darauf, was sie sagten.

„Proviant haben wir noch für drei Tage.", beantwortete Mercer Xenas Frage, „Pfeile nur noch für zwei. Und wenn wir viel Glück haben reicht das Wasser noch eine Woche."

Xena nickte steif.

„Die lauern darauf, dass wir rauskommen, um Nahrung zu suchen. Wenn wir darauf reinfallen, sind wir so gut wie tot."

„Was sollen wir also deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte Menticles.

„Zunächst einmal müssen wir dieser Horde zeigen, dass wir noch nicht so am Ende sind wie sie glauben.", antwortete Xena, „Wir werden sie dazu bringen einen Angriff zu wagen."

„Einen Angriff?", fragte Menticles, „Was soll das bezwecken?"

„Wenn wir so viele wie möglich von ihrem Angriffstrupp umbringen, verschafft uns das einen psychologischen Vorteil." Antwortete Xena.

Menticles schüttelte den Kopf. „Das einzige, was uns das verschafft, ist, dass ein paar gute Männer dabei sterben werden!"

„Hör auf, Menticles!", stoppte ihn Mercer, „Ich weiß, was Xena vorhat. Die Männer sind demoralisiert und frustriert. Sie brauchen etwas zu tun. Wenn sie sich gegen die Horde behaupten können, glauben sie vielleicht, dass sie noch eine Chance haben."

Xena nickte. Wenigstens einer dieser Idioten hatte sie verstanden.

Doch Menticles war noch nicht fertig.

„Und was dann?" fragte er.

„Danach kümmern wir uns um die Verstärkung.", sagte Xena, „Geht nach draußen und informiert die Männer."

Die beiden Soldaten salutierten und verließen den Befehlsstand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sechster Gesang**

Am Morgen des folgenden Tages kam Xena erneut ins Lazarett, um mit Gabrielle zu sprechen.

„Wir werden die Horde angreifen.", verkündete sie, „Bereitet euch auf Verletzte vor."

Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie das Lazarett wieder und ließ Gabrielle einfach stehen.

Gabrielle starrte auf den Eingang des Lazaretts, durch den Xena soeben verschwunden war. Mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen drehte sie sich zu Lygeia, die gerade einen neuen Verband anlegte.

Die junge Frau verknotete die Enden des Verbandes und stieß die Luft aus.

„Klasse.", seufzte sie voll böser Vorahnung, „Überstunden."

Der Wagen, der den Eingang zum Tor versperrte, wurde beiseite gezogen. Menticles, das Schwert in der Hand, ging mit einer Gruppe Soldaten nach draußen. Er hatte sich für dieses Unternehmen freiwillig gemeldet. Tatenlos an der Seite stehen wollte er nicht. Er war immerhin Soldat Athens.

Doch vor allem wollte Menticles sich Xena beweisen. Die Kriegerprinzessin sollte sehen, was in ihm steckte. Ihre Kommandoübernahme hatte seinen Stolz gekränkt. Dass sie es nur wegen ihres Rufs, und der Geschichten die man sich über sie erzählte, geschafft hatte die Befehlsgewalt über ein ganzes Fort an sich zu reißen – während Menticles jahrelang dafür hatte kämpfen müssen – nagte wie ein wildes Tier in seinem Inneren.

In zwei Reihen, die Schilde vorgestreckt, die Schwerter zum Kampf bereit bewegten sich die Männer über den unebenen Boden vorwärts. Noch war es ruhig. Doch Menticles spürte die Unruhe – die Angst – die unter seinen Männern umging.

„Ganz ruhig, Männer.", sagte er leise, „Langsam vorwärts."

Die Männer folgten ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Menticles bemerkte, wie sie sich tiefer hinter ihren Schilden duckten. Er selbst hatte kein Schild mitgenommen. Er hatte sein Schwert.

Wie um sich dessen zu versichern packte er den Einhänder in seiner Rechten noch etwas fester und wog ihn leicht in der Hand.

Auf einmal bemerkte Menticles einen scharfen Geruch in der Nase. Er blieb stehen und hob die Hand.

„Halt." Befahl er den Männern.

Menticles schnupperte und versuchte den Geruch zu identifizieren. Rauch. Schlichter Rauch, der beim Verbrennen von Holz entstand.

Aber etwas an diesem Rauch war anders. Menticles musste blinzeln. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen. Neben ihm begann einer der Männer zu husten.

Das war kein gewöhnlicher Rauch.

Plötzlich rief einer der Männer: „Seht!" und zeigte nach vorne.

Schwaden aus hellem Nebel kroch aus dem Wald über den Boden. Menticles musste sich den Ärmel vor den Mund halten. Der Rauch löste ein Kratzen in seinem Hals aus und ließ ihn ebenso husten wie seine Männer.

Es war genau wie Xena vorhergesagt hatte. Die Horde wollte mit dem Rauch ihrem Gegner Angst machen und ihn schwächen.

„Hört!" rief einer der Soldaten.

Geschrei und lautes Brüllen erhob sich in der Ferne und wurde immer lauter.

„Ruhig." Befahl Menticles. Den Ärmel immer noch vor den Mund gelegt, packte er sein Schwert fester.

Dann kam die Horde.

Die Gesichter in grässlichen Fratzen verzogen und mit geisterhaften Schemen bemalt, brachen sie aus dem grässlichen Nebel hervor, der ihnen nichts anzuhaben schien. Nichts trugen sie am Körper. Keine Rüstung und keinen Harnisch. Aber sie brauchten keine Rüstung. Sie fürchteten nicht zu sterben. Warum sollten sie ihr Leben schützen, wenn ihnen der Tod gleichgültig war?

Wie eine Armee von Dämonen, die der Hölle entflohen waren, brüllten in ihren furchtbaren Stimmen und jagten äxteschwingend auf das Fort zu.

Lygeia hatte sich auf die Mauer begeben, um den Verwundeten schnell helfen zu können. Sie sah den Angriff und ein Satz, dessen Ursprung sie nicht mehr zuordnen konnte, kam ihr in den Sinn.

„ _Hell is empty, and all the devils are here_." hauchte sie.

Die Horde hatte die Soldaten nun erreicht. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben schlugen sie mit den Äxten auf die Schilde der Männer ein und versuchten ihre Deckung zu durchbrechen. Ohne jede Strategie. Nur getrieben von etwas, das über jeden Zorn und Hass hinausging, drangen sie auf die Soldaten ein.

Menticles stand in vorderster Reihe und nahm es mit dreien der Horde gleichzeitig auf. Er spürte das Adrenalin des Kampfes, das wie eine Droge durch seinen Körper raste. Nichts anderes hatte in seinem Kopf mehr Platz. Er wollte diese Schweine, diese Bastarde, die seinen Männern so viel Übel angetan hatten, schlachten, bluten und sterben sehen. Nur unbewusst nahm er das Schreien einer seiner Männer war, als dieser von einem Krieger der Horde niedergemacht wurde. Und auch das Schreien des zweiten Mannes hörte er kaum.

Noch einmal nahm Menticles alle Kraft zusammen und schlug nach seinen Gegnern. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte zum Fort zurück. Xena hatte ihm genaue Anweisungen gegeben.

Dieser Kampf sollte nicht vor der Festung entschieden werden.

„Rückzug!" brüllte er seinen Männern zu.

Von der Horde verfolgt rannten Menticles und die Soldaten auf das Fort zu. Darauf hatten die Männer am Wagen gewartet. Als ihre Kameraden nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt waren, drückten sie den Wagen beiseite und ließen die Männer hinein. Die Horde jagte ihnen ins Innere des Forts nach. Und bemerkte zu spät, dass die Soldaten den Wagen wieder vor das Tor geschoben hatten.

Nun saß die Horde in der Falle.

„Bogenschützen!"

Aus allen Ecken sprangen Soldaten hervor und schossen fast gleichzeitig ihre Pfeile auf die Horde. Im selben Moment kamen weitere Männer, die sich in Fässern und Kisten versteckt hatten, mit gezogenen Schwertern hervor und griffen die Horde an.

Das Überraschungsmoment lag auf der Seite der Athener. Und ihr Kampfgeist stand dem der Horde in nichts nach. Die aufgestaute Energie, die Wut und der Frust der letzten Wochen brach sich in einem Blutrausch Bahn.

Doch die Horde hatte schnell neu formiert und ging nun ihrerseits zum Angriff über. Und tatsächlich gelang es einigen Kriegern der Horde den Ring aus Athenern zu durchbrechen und auf die Mauer zu klettern.

Xena, die von einem Platz über dem Tor das Geschehen verfolgt hatte, zog ihr Schwert.

Unbewusst leckte sie sich über die Lippen und sprang auf die Krieger los. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ans Unmenschliche grenzte, drosch die Kriegerprinzessin auf ihre Gegner ein. Wie eine Furie kreischend, drängte sie die Krieger der Horde immer weiter zurück.

Lygeia beobachtete von ihrem Platz aus, wie Xena einen Krieger der Horde nach dem anderen tötete. Zum ersten Mal bekam sie einen Eindruck davon, warum Xena als Kriegerin so gefürchtet gewesen war. Und noch immer gefürchtet wurde.

Das schöne Gesicht der Kriegerprinzessin war von Hass und dem Durst nach Blut verzerrt. Ihre stahlblauen Augen schienen wie in absoluter Kälte erstarrt.

Wie oft hatte Lygeia Xenas Augen lachen sehen? Hatte in ihnen die Sorge und Liebe widerspiegeln erlebt?

Jetzt war dort kein Lachen mehr. Keine Sorge und keine Liebe für die Menschen, die ihr nahestanden.

Dort war nur noch Wahsinn.

War das also Xenas dunkle Seite? War das die Seite ihrer Seele, die sie immer noch fürchtete? Jenes verfluchte Selbst, das sie jahrelang gepflegt und großgezogen, und schließlich eingesperrt hatte. Dieser Dämon, den sie nun freiließ?

Inzwischen hatten die Krieger der Horde begriffen, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten. Sie versuchten sich zurückzuziehen und bemerkten nun, dass die Athener das Tor verschlossen hatten.

„JETZT HABEN WIR SIE!" brüllte Menticles und stürmte auf die Krieger der Horde los.

Die Horde fuhr herum und bildete einen engen Kreis aus Menschen, während sie versuchten den Angriff der Soldaten abzuwehren. Doch nun waren sie in der Unterzahl. Und trotz ihrer Kraft und ihres Blutrausches ließen ihre Kräfte nach. Immer enger – mit jedem Krieger, der getötet wurde, zogen sie ihren Kreis.

Plötzlich brach einer der Krieger der Horde aus dem Ring der Soldaten aus und rannte auf den Wagen zu. Schnell wie ein wildes Raubtier kletterte der Krieger über die Kisten und Fässer des Wagens und stürmte über das offene Feld in Richtung des Waldes.

„Er entkommt!" riefen die Soldaten.

Xena hatte ihn gesehen. Ohne hinzusehen griff sie sich den Bogen eines getöteten Atheners und legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne.

Dort vorne sah sie den Krieger der Horde rennen. Er war schnell.

Aber nicht schnell genug.

Mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Genugtuung – und dem Gefühl einer sadistischen Ruhe zog Xena die Sehne des Bogens zurück und zielte auf den Krieger. Sie hörte nicht Gabrielles „Nein!". Sie hörte auch nicht Lygeias Rufen. Alles worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte war ihr Ziel. Nichts anderes hatte in ihrem Bewusstsein Platz.

Sie würde das genießen.

„Fahr zur Hölle." Zischte Xena. Sie wollte die Sehne loslassen, als etwas Massives gegen sie stieß und sie zu Boden warf.

Verwirrt kam Xena zu sich. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem zitterte vor blanker Wut. Die Hand noch immer um den Bogen gekrallt, blickte sie nach oben.

In Lygeias Gesicht.

Lygeia hatte gesehen, wie Xena den fliehenden Krieger ins Visier genommen hatte, und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war das Eine, sich gegen einen Angriff zu verteidigen und seinen Gegner dabei in Notwehr zu töten.

Aber etwas vollkommen Anderes war es einen Flüchtenden, der einem den Rücken zugedreht hatte, kaltblütig niederzuschießen.

„Du!"

Xena stieß die junge Frau von sich und sprang auf die Beine. Von Wut und Überraschung gelähmt starrte sie Lygeia an. Die junge Frau hatte ihr linkes Bein nach vorne geschoben und ihre geöffneten Hände erhoben. Ihr Gesicht war konzentriert und entspannt. Sie blinzelte nicht, als Xena einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Sie war bereit zu kämpfen, wenn Xena es so wollte. Auch wenn sie diesen Kampf verlieren würde.

Xena griff nach ihrem Schwert und wollte auf Lygeia losgehen. Doch mitten in der Bewegung stockte sie. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Lygeia und schienen die junge Frau allein durch ihren Blick zerreißen zu wollen.

„Du." Sagte sie noch einmal. Aber es klang anders. Leiser. Nicht minder tödlich. Aber doch anders. Es schien, als ob irgendwo im Inneren der Kriegerprinzessin ein Rest Vernunft geblieben zu sein, der sich nun lautstark Gehör verschaffte.

Nur langsam, mit jedem weiteren Atemzug, fand Xena aus ihrem Blutrausch heraus. Die Wolken aus Tod und Verderben lichteten sich und ließen der Kriegerprinzessin Raum wieder klar denken zu können.

Lygeia sagte kein Wort. Als Xena auf sie zuschritt wich sie nicht zurück. Noch immer hatte sie ihre Hände erhoben und ihren Blick fest auf Xenas Gesicht gerichtet.

Dann ließ sie ihre Hände plötzlich sinken. Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und zeigte ihre offenen Handflächen in Xenas Richtung.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet." Sagte Lygeia ruhig.

Xena gab keine Antwort. Der Blick ihrer kalten Augen fixierte weiterhin Lygeia, als wollte sie die junge Frau damit an ein Kreuz nageln. Der Griff um ihr Schwert war so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Noch immer zitterte ihr Atem.

Lygeia ließ ihre Hände sinken. Langsam bewegte sie sich rückwärts, bis der Abstand zwischen ihr und Xena weit genug war. Dann erst drehte sie der Kriegerprinzessin den Rücken zu und stieg von der Mauer.

Die Soldaten hatten das Schauspiel mit Spannung und Furcht verfolgt. Als Lygeia im Hof des Forts angekommen war und in Richtung des Lazaretts ging, traten die Männer beiseite um ihr Platz zu machen.

Bei einem Soldaten blieb Lygeia stehen. Er hatte seine Hand auf das Bein gepresst um die Blutung des Schnitts zu stoppen, den er sich bei dem Kampf zugezogen hatte.

Aus dem Beutel, den Lygeia um die Schultern trug, holte sie eine Verbandsrolle und legte sie dem Soldaten um die Wunde. Dann hob sie sich seinen Arm auf die Schulter und half ihm ins Lazarett, wo sie ihn auf ein Bett niederlegte. Dort nahm sie ihm den Verband wieder ab.

Die Wunde sah böse aus.

„Das müssen wir nähen." Sagte Lygeia.

Von dem Kessel, der in der Mitte des Lazaretts stand, holte sie einen Becher heißes Wasser und eine Schüssel. Die Schüssel schob sie unter die Wunde und goss das heiße Wasser darüber aus.

Der Soldat biss die Zähne zusammen, gab jedoch keinen Ton von sich.

Nachdem sie die Wunde mit etwas Tuch abgetupft hatte, stand Lygeia erneut auf und besorgte ein Stück dünnen Draht, der von der Rüstung eines toten Soldaten stammte. An das gebogene Ende befestigte sie einen dünnen Faden. Zum Schluss entzündete sie eine kleine Kerze und fuhr mit der Nadel ein paar Mal durch die Flamme um sie zu reinigen.

„Kannst du die Wunde zusammenhalten?", fragte sie den Soldaten, „Sonst kann ich nicht nähen."

Der Soldat nickte, richtete sich etwas auf und drückte die Ränder der Wunde so gut es ging zusammen. Noch einmal fuhr Lygeia mit der Nadel durch die Kerzenflamme und begann zu nähen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Siebter Gesang**

Am Abend herrschte Hochstimmung unter den Männern. Sie glaubten wieder daran, dass sie es mit der Horde nicht nur aufnehmen, sondern dass sie diese Ungeheuer auch besiegen konnten.

Selbst Mercer und Menticles, obwohl sie von Xenas Machtübernahme nicht begeistert waren, stimmten darin überein dass dieser Sieg nur Xena zu verdanken war. Die Kriegerprinzessin war nun unumstrittene Anführerin und Befehlshaberin des Forts.

Und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, wenn sie ihre Runden durch das Fort drehte, zeigte, dass sie sich in dieser Rolle gefiel.

Im Lazarett hatten Gabrielle und Lygeia alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie empfanden keine Euphorie. Keine Freude über diesen Sieg, der doch keiner war. Drei Männer, die man ins Lazarett gebracht hatte, waren kurz darauf gestorben und weitere waren in kritischem Zustand.

Gabrielle und Lygeia taten was sie konnten. Viel war es nicht. Das Lazarett war in einem schlechten Zustand und kaum für die Behandlung Schwerverletzter ausgerüstet.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach war es den beiden Frauen gelungen die kritischen Fälle zu stabilisieren. Die leicht Verletzten halfen ihnen, obwohl Xena Befehl gegeben hatte, dass jeder Soldat der laufen konnte, Posten beziehen sollte.

Nur noch einer der Männer schwebte in Lebensgefahr. Einer von denen, die Xena am Anfang zu Mercer beordert hatte, um sich zum Wachdienst zu melden. Die Wunde, die noch nicht richtig verheilt gewesen war, hatte sich während des Kampfes wieder geöffnet. Noch dazu hatte der Soldat eine weitere Wunde bekommen. Er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren.

Ein heller goldener Streifen kündigte am Horizont den beginnenden Morgen an.

Im Lazarett hatten Lygeia und Gabrielle abwechselnd Wache gehalten und den schwerverletzten Soldaten versorgt. Aber ihre Mühe war vergeblich. Das Fieber, welches er schon gehabt haben musste, als Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia ins Fort gekommen waren, war gestiegen.

Schweißgebadet lag der Soldat auf seiner Pritsche. Mit geschlossenen Augen und schwerem Atem. Sein Gesicht war blass und gleichzeitig von der Hitze seines Körpers gerötet.

Er würde nicht überleben.

Zwei Soldaten betraten das Lazarett. Sie sahen sich um, entdeckten ihren bewusstlosen Kameraden auf der Pritsche und schickten sich an ihn hochzuheben.

„Finger weg!" rief Lygeia.

Die Soldaten sprangen zurück, als wären sie mit einer Peitsche geschlagen worden.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte sie.

„Befehl von Xena.", sagte einer der Männer, „Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen –''

„Ist mir egal, was sie gesagt hat!", unterbrach ihn Lygeia barsch, „Richtet ihr aus, wenn sie den Mann haben will, soll sie ihn sich selbst holen! Und solange er noch atmet, bleibt er hier!"

Die Männer tauschten unsichere Blicke, verließen aber das Lazarett.

Lygeia setzte sich neben den sterbenden Soldaten. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte sie ängstlich an.

„Ich habe Angst." Gestand er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Zu sterben?" fragte sie.

Der Soldat nickte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", sagte Lygeia sanft, „Nichts auf dieser oder in einer anderen Welt ist einfacher als das. Selbst einschlafen ist schwerer."

„Trotzdem habe ich Angst." Antwortete der Soldat.

Lygeia lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand.

„Mach deine Augen zu."

Zögernd kam er ihrer Bitte nach und schloss seine Augen. Lygeia beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir etwas vorstellst. Stell dir einen langen Strand vor. Einen Strand voll mit weißem Sand. Versuche den Sand unter deinen Füßen zu spüren. Hinter dir sind die Berge. Sie sind grün bewachsen. Das Gras bewegt sich im Wind, als würde es tanzen. Vor dir ist das Meer. Blau und unendlich weit. Stell dir die Sonne vor, wie sie langsam in Richtung des Horizonts wandert. Höre das Rauschen des Wassers und der Wellen. Das Singen der Möwen und Seevögel. Du gehst langsam in Richtung des Meeres. Das Wasser spült um deine Füße. Es ist warm und angenehm. Du gehst weiter. Immer weiter der Sonne entgegen. Langsam berührt sie das Wasser und färbt den Himmel orange und rot. Du schwimmst ihr entgegen, willst unbedingt zur Sonne. Immer weiter, immer weiter schwimmst du. Du fühlst dich leicht. So leicht, dass du glaubst zu fliegen. Du fliegst. Du fliegst der Sonne entgegen. Alles ist ruhig. Du bist frei."

Lygeia lehnte sich zurück. Die Augen des Soldaten waren geschlossen. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannt.

Er lächelte.

Er war tot.

Lygeia schloss die Augen und versuchte der Trauer Herr zu werden, die sie zu übermannen drohte. Sie spürte, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Lygeia drehte sich um und sah Xena.

Die junge Frau wusste nicht, wie lange die Kriegerprinzessin schon dort stand. Aber es war ihr auch egal. Das einzige, was diesem Moment für sie zählte war diesem Soldaten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Lygeia nahm sein Schwert, dass ihm seine Kameraden griffbereit zur Seite gelegt hatten und legte es auf seine Brust. Dann nahm sie seine Hände und faltete sie über dem Schwert. Zuletzt breitete sie seine Decke über ihm aus, sodass er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Ein letztes Mal atmete Lygeia tief durch, stand auf, und ging, ohne die Kriegerprinzessin dabei anzusehen, an Xena vorbei.

Die beiden Soldaten, die den soeben Verstorbenen hatten mitnehmen wollen, standen am Eingang des Lazaretts und schienen darauf warten, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie hatten Lygeias Tun verfolgt. Als die junge Frau die Decke über den Soldaten zog, verließen sie das Lazarett wieder.

Das Totenbett eines gefallenen Kameraden zu schänden, indem sie seinen Leichnam fortholten, konnte ihnen Xena nicht befehlen.

Auch Gabrielle hatte das Sterben des Soldaten mitangesehen. Und wie ihm Lygeia in die Totenwelt hinübergeholfen hatte. Trauer über den Tod des Mannes mischte sich mit Wut auf Xena, weil sie es soweit hatte kommen lassen.

Erschöpft und traurig ging Gabrielle in die angrenzende Vorratskammer, um ein paar Minuten allein zu sein.

Sie dachte daran, wie Lygeia und Xena sich gestritten hatten. Und wie Lygeia trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Wut vernünftig geblieben war. Sie dachte daran, wie Lygeia Xena zu Boden geworfen und verhindert hatte, dass die Kriegerprinzessin einen Flüchtenden erschlug.

Bewunderung für Lygeia kam in Gabrielle hoch. Bewunderung, weil sich Lygeia so gegen Xena stellen konnte. Gabrielle wusste, nie hätte sie ihren Standpunkt so vehement gegen Xena verteidigt wie Lygeia es getan hatte. Sicherlich hatten sie und die Kriegerprinzessin hin und wieder eine unterschiedliche Meinung gehabt. Manchmal hatten sie auch gestritten.

Und meist war es Gabrielle gewesen, die nachgegeben hatte.

Die Tür zum Vorratsraum wurde aufgestoßen. Und die Person, die Gabrielle in diesem Moment am wenigsten, und doch am meisten gebraucht hätte, kam herein.

„Hatte ich dir nicht befohlen, dass die Verpflegung für die kämpfenden Männer bestimmt ist?"

Der gequälte Blick der Bardin richtete sich wider Xena. War denn das ihre einzige Sorge? Die Verpflegung für die kämpfenden Männer? Gerade eben war einer dieser Männer gestorben.

Und alles was sie kümmerte, war die Verpflegung?

„Warum tust du das, Xena?" fragte die Bardin hilflos.

„Ich versuche unser Leben zu retten.", antwortete Xena hitzig, „Das tue ich."

„Unser Leben retten!" Gabrielle stand auf, „Was hast du durch diesen Kampf erreicht? Nichts, außer Menschen sterben mussten! Das ist es, was du mit ihnen tust. Sie in den Tod treiben! Sogar einen Flüchtenden wolltest du umbringen!"

„Je mehr von diesen Monstern sterben, umso besser. Außerdem war er im Inneren des Lagers. Er kannte unsere Taktik."

„Das ist eine faule Ausrede! Nichts anderes!"

Xena packte Gabrielle an den Schultern.

„DAS ist Krieg, Gabrielle!", rief Xena, „Entweder wir töten sie oder sie töten uns, so funktioniert das. Hattest du etwa Ruhm, Ehre und Glanz erwartet? Das gibt es hier nicht. Wir oder die! Das ist alles, was uns bleibt! Die Wahl zwischen zwei Übeln!"

Gabrielle riss sich los.

„Eine Wahl hast du noch vergessen, Xena!", antwortete sie hitzig, „Mit dem Kämpfen aufzuhören!"

„Und wie sollen wir das machen?", fragte Xena, „Diese Wesen sind nicht wie wir. Sie sind keine Menschen. Wie willst du dieser Horde einen Waffenstillstand begreiflich machen? Sie kennen keinen Frieden. Sie kennen nur den Krieg. Sie werden weiterkämpfen, bis sie uns vernichtet haben."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!"

„Oh doch, Gabrielle, ich kenne sie. Es gibt nichts über sie, was wir verstehen können oder verstehen müssen."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!", hielt Gabrielle dagegen, „Gib es zu, dass du es nie versucht hast!"

„Ich habe es versucht, und da gibt es nichts.", sagte Xena entschieden, „Und jetzt sorg dafür, dass die Soldaten draußen ihr Essen kriegen!"

Xena stieß Gabrielle grob beiseite und ging in den Befehlsraum, wo Mercer und Menticles auf sie warteten, um zu erfahren, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Wie sollen wir Verstärkung rufen?" fragte Menticles.

„Eins nach dem anderen.", antwortete Xena.

Sie hob eine kleine Schale auf in der ein Häufchen eines dunklen Pulvers lag. Sie entzündete eine Lunte und legte das freie Ende in das Häufchen. Als das Feuer das Pulver erreichte, begann es zu zischen und dichten weißen Qualm zu produzieren.

Das Feuer hatte das Pulver schnell aufgebraucht und erstarb. Mercer und Menticles husteten wegen dem Rauch.

„Dieses Pulver benutzen wir normalerweise um Feuer zu machen, wenn das Holz nass geworden ist." Sagte Mercer.

Xena nickte.

„Füllt alle leeren Flaschen, die ihr finden könnt mit diesem Pulver. Macht ein Loch in die Korken und führt eine Lunte hindurch. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, kommt zurück, dann erklär ich Euch wie es weitergeht."

Die beiden Soldaten nickten und beeilten sich Xenas Anweisung auszuführen. Währenddessen studierte Xena die Karte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war. Sie zeigte das Fort sowie das Land im weiten Umkreis bis zur nächsten Garnison. Mit den Augen fuhr sie verschiedene Wege von der Festung nach, berechnete die Entfernung und wie lange man dafür brauchen würde.

Es war klar, dass eine Truppe von Männern keine Chance hätte durch die Wälder zu kommen, um Verstärkung zu rufen. General Galipan hatte es versucht und war gescheitert. Außerdem wurde jeder Mann hier gebraucht.

Wer sollte es also tun?

Menticles und Mercer kamen mit einem Kasten, voll mit verkorkten Tonflaschen zurück, den sie zwischen sich trugen. Sie stellten den Kasten ab und warteten auf Xenas Befehl.

„Wir haben alles genauso gemacht, wie du gesagt hast. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie uns das helfen soll. Wenn die nichts sehen, sehen wir auch nichts." Menticles war nicht leicht zu überzeugen. Aber gerade deswegen war er hier im Fort so wichtig.

Xena bedeutete ihnen näher zu kommen und deutete auf die Karte.

„Wenn wir versuchen ohne Verstärkung hier rauszukommen, dann sind wir alle tot.", erklärte sie, „Einen Trupp können wir auch nicht losschicken. Ich werde heute Abend das Lager verlassen und allein versuchen den Fluss hinunter zu schwimmen und die Felsen hinabzuklettern. Wenn ich das schaffe, bin ich durch und komme mit Verstärkung wieder."

„Nein.", sagte Mercer, „Du kannst nicht gehen."

„Alle Hoffnungen der Männer beruhen auf dir.", pflichtete ihm Menticles bei, „Wenn du gehst, dann wird das ihre Moral zerstören."

„Ich werde gehen.", sagte Mercer, „Menticles, du kannst mein Kommando übernehmen, solange ich weg bin."

Die beiden Soldaten blickten zu Xena und warteten auf ihre Entscheidung. Die Kriegerprinzessin überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie.

„Mach dich bereit." Befahl sie Mercer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Achter Gesang**

Als die Dämmerung einbrach, wussten alle Soldaten im Fort über den Plan Bescheid. Die Rauchbomben, die Xena in Auftrag gegeben hatte, waren unter den Männern verteilt worden.

Mercer stand direkt beim Wagen. Er hatte seine Rüstung abgelegt und trug nur noch ein Hemd, seine Lederhose und ein Paar Stiefel.

„Alles bereit?" fragte Xena.

Der Soldat nickte.

„Gleich bin ich im Wasser." Antwortete er.

„Nein.", unterbrach ihn Xena, „Geh nach Norden in die Wälder. Du gehst erst ins Wasser, wenn du von den Bäumen geschützt bist."

„Aber das dauert zu lange."

„Besser es dauert zu lange, als wenn sie dich töten."

Mercer nickte und hob sein Schwert auf.

„Pass auf dich auf.", Sagte Xena und ging in die Mitte des Forts, „Alles bereitmachen!"

Eine Gruppe Soldaten rannte mit Fackeln los um die Lunten der Rauchbomben zu entzünden. In kürzester Zeit erhob sich ein lautes Zischen über dem Fort.

„LOS!"

Die Soldaten warfen die Rauchbomben über die Mauer. Die Tonflaschen zersprangen auf dem Boden und entließen einen dichten Nebel, der eine undurchsichtige Wand zwischen dem Wald und der Festung bildete.

„Öffnet das Tor!"

Vier Soldaten packten den Wagen und zogen ihn beiseite.

Ohne dass es jemand bemerkte schlüpfte Mercer aus dem Fort.

„Achtung! Sie kommen!" rief es von der Mauer. Kurz darauf flog ein Sturm aus Äxten über die Mauern hinweg.

Die Horde hatte aus ihrer Niederlage gelernt. Und sie hatten die Zeit genutzt. Aus Ästen und Bäumen gezimmerte Leitern wurden an den Festungsmauern aufgestellt. Die Krieger der Horde kletterten die Leitern so schnell hoch, dass bald zehn von ihnen auf der Mauer standen. Das weit geöffnete Tor ignorierten sie. Noch einmal würden sie darauf nicht hereinfallen.

Die athenischen Soldaten kämpften gegen die Horde und schafften es die Leitern umzuwerfen, während die Bogenschützen ihre Pfeile gegen die anrückenden Feinde richteten.

„Schließt das Tor!"

Der Wagen wurde erneut vor das Tor gerollt und schloss die wenigen Krieger der Horde, die es auf die Mauer geschafft hatten ein.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

Brüllend stürzten sich die Athener auf die Hordenkrieger. Deren Widerstand brach schnell.

Gabrielle und Lygeia, die den Kampf beobachtet hatten, sahen sich um.

„Sag mal, da fehlt doch jemand."

„Wo ist Xena?!"

Die Kriegerprinzessin hatte sich im Durcheinander des Kampfes und dem Schutz des Rauches aus dem Fort gestohlen und kroch nun zwischen den toten Kriegern der Horde herum. Sie suchte etwas. Nämlich einen von ihnen, der noch lebte. Sie tastete die Hälse der Krieger ab und suchte einen Puls. Fand sie kein Lebenszeichen, kroch sie zum nächsten.

Direkt vor ihr, regte sich einer der Körper. Einer der Krieger der Horde bewegte sich und setzte sich auf.

Xena sprang nach vorne und drückte ihn nach unten. Der Mann versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ein gezielter Faustschlag von Xena machte dem schnell ein Ende.

Sie hatte, was sie wollte.

Den Wald und die Umgebung im Blick behaltend, packte sie den Krieger und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in Richtung des Forts.

Sie hörte, wie der Wagen bei Seite geschoben wurde. Einige Männer kamen heraus um ihr zu helfen. Sie fesselten den Krieger der Horde und brachten ihn in den Befehlsraum.

„Xena!"

Gabrielle rannte auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte im Krieg gibt es keine Gnade, warum bringst du dann einen von ihnen hier rein?" fragte die Bardin.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht aus Mitleid." antwortete die Kriegerprinzessin.

„Weswegen dann?"

„Weil ich Informationen brauche. Wir wissen nicht, was die Horde vorhat. Der wird es uns sagen."

Gabrielle folgte Xena in den Befehlsraum und hörte wie ihre Freundin anfügte.

„Und wenn ich es aus ihm rauspressen muss."

Im Befehlsraum hatten sich Menticles sowie zwei weitere Soldaten versammelt. Der Gefangene Hordenkrieger war an den Händen gefesselt worden und wurde auf die Knie gezwungen als Xena eintrat. Schwarze Augen blickten aus einem mit hellen Farben bemalten Gesicht heraus. Aus den Löchern seiner Nase ragten zu Zähnen geschnitzte Hölzer, mit denen man die Nasenscheidewand durchstoßen hatte. Sein langes schwarzes Haar hing ihm wie eine Haube auf dem Kopf. Knochen, Perlen und anderer Tand waren darin verwoben. Auf seinem muskulösen Körper waren fremde Symbole gemalt.

Aus der Nähe sah er gar nicht so furchterregend aus.

Xena griff sich die Karte vom Tisch und beugte sich zu dem Krieger hinunter. In einer Stimme, die nicht an Spott sparte und dem Gefangenen deutlich spüren lassen sollte, dass sein Wohlergehen nun von ihrer Gnade abhing, sagte sie: „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verstehen kannst. Aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass wir uns gut unterhalten werden, nicht wahr?"

Xena deutete auf den Punkt der Karte, wo das Fort abgebildet war.

„Wir sind hier." Sagte sie langsam.

Der Krieger schaute auf den Punkt und drehte stur seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Xena richtete sich auf, holte aus und schlug dem Krieger mit der Rückhand hart ins Gesicht.

„Xena!" rief Gabrielle erschrocken.

Die Kriegerprinzessin achtete nicht auf die Bardin. Sie packte das Kinn des Hordenkriegers und riss es so herum, dass er sie ansehen musste.

„Also nochmal.", erneut zeigte sie auf das Fort, „Wir sind hier."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sich der Krieger wieder stur stellen. Dann nickte er.

„Gut, sehr gut.", lobte Xena den Krieger als ob sie mit einem Hund spräche, der einen Trick ausführte, „Jetzt die zweite Frage. Wo seid Ihr?"

Die Veränderung im Ausdruck des Kriegers verriet, dass er sehr gut verstanden hatte, was Xena von ihm wollte. Er sollte ihr zeigen, wo sich die Horde versteckte.

Wieder, diesmal um einiges entschlossener, drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Na sieh mal einer an.", lachte Menticles, „Das Monster versteht uns ja. Und helfen will er uns nicht? Das lässt sich ändern!"

Der Soldat zog sein Schwert und wollte auf den Gefangenen losgehen. Doch Xena hielt ihn zurück.

In aller Seelenruhe faltete sie die Karte zusammen und legte sie ordentlich auf dem Tisch ab.

„Gabrielle, geh nach draußen." Befahl die Kriegerprinzessin.

„Nein." Antwortete die Bardin entschieden.

„Na schön."

Xenas Finger schossen nach vorne und schlugen auf zwei bestimmte Punkte am Hals des Kriegers. Er zuckte zusammen, röchelte nach Luft, seine Augen traten aus den Höhlen.

„Xena, hör auf!"

„Was machst du da?" fragte Menticles.

Xena beugte sich zu dem Krieger hinab, aus dessen Nasenlöchern langsam ein kleiner Fluss Blut quoll.

„Ich habe die Blutzufuhr zu seinem Gehirn versperrt.", antwortete sie, „Nicht mehr lange, dann ist er tot. Und er weiß das. Nicht wahr, mein Freund?"

„Xena, bitte hör auf damit!", rief Gabrielle, „Das ist Mord!"

„Und wenn schon, es ist völlig egal ob noch einer von denen stirbt oder nicht. Jetzt geh in dein Lazarett zurück."

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde nicht einfach zulassen, dass du einen Wehrlosen umbringst. Löse die Blockade."

„Gabrielle, ich sagte, gehe in dein Lazarett zurück!"

Die Bardin packte Xena am Arm und riss sie herum.

„Löse! Die! Blockade!" forderte Gabrielle.

Für einen Moment fixierten sie einander. Die hoch aufragende Kriegerprinzessin auf der einen, und die zierliche Bardin auf der anderen Seite. Doch in diesem Augenblick schien es als wären sie beide gleichgroß. Zwei unterschiedliche Kräfte, die aufeinanderprallten und um die Übermacht kämpften.

Schließlich drehte Xena sich um und schlug erneut auf jene zwei bestimmte Punkte.

Der Hordenkrieger keuchte und fiel nach vorne, als der Sauerstoff wieder in seine Lungen gepumpt wurde. Er hustete und griff sich an die Kehle.

„Bringt ihn in den Vorratsraum.", befahl Xena, „Und bindet ihn gut fest."

Die Männer taten wie ihnen befohlen. Sie packten den Krieger bei den Armen und schleiften ihn nach draußen.

Xena und Gabrielle waren allein.

Drohend langsam wandte sich die Kriegerprinzessin der Bardin zu. Und als sie der Frau vor ihr in die Augen sah, hatte Gabrielle das Gefühl einer Fremden gegenüberzustehen.

Jene Frau näherte sich ihr und sagte in einer Stimme, die vor Kälte tödlich war.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal meine Autorität zu untergraben, in Anwesenheit meiner Männer. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich schreckliche Dinge tun muss. Ich werde alles tun, um uns hier rauszubringen. Und wenn ich diesen Wilden dafür ermorden muss, dann werde ich auch das tun."

„Deine Männer?", fragte Gabrielle verwirrt, „Ich verstehe nicht-"

„Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen? Sie haben mir die Befehlsgewalt übertragen. Ich bin ihre Anführerin. Glaube ja nicht, dass ich sie darum gebeten habe. Sie wollten es so. Und wenn sie bis zum Tod kämpfen wollen? Bitte, das können sie haben!"

Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf, als weigerte sie sich das Gehörte zu akzeptieren. Diese Frau vor ihr, die sie doch eigentlich so gut kannte. Diese Frau, die sie mehr liebte, als alles andere auf der Welt.

Sie erkannte diese Frau nicht mehr.

„Was ist aus dir geworden?", fragte Gabrielle verzweifelt, „Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr. Was ist aus der Xena geworden, die ich kannte? Der Xena, die ich liebe?"

„Diese Xena nützt uns jetzt nichts.", antwortete die Kriegerprinzessin, „Sie kann uns nicht helfen. Und wenn ich sie drangeben muss, um uns alle zu retten, zahle ich diesen Preis mit Freuden."

„Du machst mir Angst."

„Angst?" fragte Xena erstaunt. Ein gefährliches Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen.

Wie ein Raubtier sich seiner Beute nähert, genauso näherte sich Xena nun Gabrielle. Die Bardin wich vor ihr zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Xena kam ihr so nahe, dass sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in Gabrielles Augen sehen konnte. Bis sie ihre Angst förmlich riechen konnte.

„Ich mache dir Angst? Du glaubst, ich mache dir Angst?"

Xena stemmte beide Arme an der Wand neben Gabrielles Kopf auf, sodass die Bardin gefangen war.

„Glaube mir, mein Mädchen.", zischte Xena, „Du hast keine Ahnung, was Angst bedeutet. Weißt du, was ich normalerweise mit einem unschuldigen Mädchen wie dir angestellt hätte? Ich sage es dir. Ich hätte dich an einen Pfahl binden lassen, und solange mit einer Geißel oder einem Ast auf dich eingeschlagen, bis kein heiler Fleck mehr auf deinem Körper gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hätte ich dich zwischendurch meinen Männern überlassen und ihnen zugesehen, wie sie ihren Spaß haben. Oder ich hätte dich selbst in mein Bett geholt und dich solange als meine Sklavin gehalten, bis ich genug von dir gehabt hätte. Verkauft hätte ich dich. Oder verschenkt. An einen Fürsten oder Kriegsherren. Aber vorher hätte ich dich noch einmal so oft genommen und gequält bis mir der Hals übergelaufen wäre."

Xena löste ihre Hände von der Wand und beobachtete mit Genugtuung das Ergebnis ihrer grausamen Worte. Gabrielle zitterte am ganzen Körper. In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen.

Sie wirkte kurz davor zusammenzubrechen.

„Besser du gewöhnst dich an die neue Xena." Prophezeite die Kriegerprinzessin und verließ den Befehlsraum.


	9. Chapter 9

**Neunter Gesang**

Lygeia ahnte, dass etwas Böses im Gange war. Vor drei Minuten hatten zwei Soldaten den Hordenkrieger, den Xena ins Fort gebracht hatte, hereingeschafft, im Vorratsraum angekettet und waren ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder gegangen. Lygeias Frage, was los sei, hatten sie ignoriert.

Gerade, als Lygeia sich daran machte frische Verbände aufzuräumen, flog die Tür auf und Gabrielle kam ins Lazarett gestürmt, als sei der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her. Sie blickte sich mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht um, entdeckte Lygeia und warf sich ihrer Freundin in die Arme.

„Lygeia!" schluchzte Gabrielle.

„Gabrielle, was ist denn?" fragte Lygeia erschrocken. Sie hielt die junge Bardin fest, während Gabrielle an ihrer Schulter weinte.

Vorsichtig bugsierte Lygeia ihre Freundin zu einer freien Pritsche und setzte sie dort ab.

„Jetzt sag schon, was passiert ist." Forderte sie Lygeia auf.

Gabrielle brauchte eine Weile, bis sie genug Kontrolle über ihre Stimme hatte um ein einziges Wort herauszubringen.

„…Xena…"

„Was ist mir ihr? Hat sie dir etwas getan?"

Lygeia schwor, wenn Xena Gabrielle etwas angetan hatte, dann würde sie die Kriegerprinzessin persönlich zur Sau machen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte Gabrielle den Kopf. Sie schluchzte noch ein paar Mal und brachte weitere Worte hervor.

„Ich erkenne sie nicht mehr!…Sie ist völlig verändert!...So grausam und kaltblütig!...Sie ist wahnsinnig geworden!..."

„Schscht, Gabrielle.", tröstete Lygeia die Bardin, „Beruhige dich erst mal. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Gabrielle erzählte Lygeia, wie Xena den Hordenkrieger verhört hatte. Wie sie die Blockade angesetzt hatte.

Und von den scheußlichen Worten, die sie gesagt hatte.

Lygeia setzte sich neben Gabrielle und zog sie an sich.

„Was ist nur aus ihr geworden?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia überlegte lange, bevor sie darauf antwortete. Ihre Stimme klang leise und bedächtig.

„Gabrielle, ich weiß nicht ob du diesen Spruch kennst: Wenn ein Soldat in den Krieg zieht, lässt er immer einen Teil von sich dort zurück. Und gleichzeitig nimmt er einen Teil des Schlachtfelds mit sich. Kein Soldat kehrt als der Mensch aus einem Krieg zurück, als der er hineingegangen ist. Er ist ein anderer. Diese Person, die er war, ist verloren. Und er wird sie nicht wieder kriegen."

Die Bardin nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ihr über Xenas Vergangenheit gesprochen habt." Sagte Lygeia.

„Sie hat nie viel davon gesprochen.", antwortete Gabrielle, „Nur wenn es uns betraf."

„Es hört sich jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig an, wenn ich über Xenas Vergangenheit spreche. Schließlich kennst du sie ja viel länger und besser als ich."

 _Wie man's nimmt._

„Weißt du, Gabrielle.", sagte Lygeia, „Xena hat so grausame und furchtbare Dinge erlebt, und so grausame und furchtbare Dinge getan, die wir uns in unseren schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht ausmalen könnten. Und was dieser Ort hier", Lygeia zeigte mit der Hand um sich, „All das Kämpfen, all die Angst, all das Sterben, die Sorge um dich und mich und um diese Männer hier, mit einem Menschen macht, der das erlebt hat, können wir, die wir diese Dinge nicht erlebt und getan haben, überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?"

Gabrielle nickte und umarmte sie.

„Du meinst, dass alles hier Xena so sehr an die Vergangenheit erinnert, dass sie wieder in ihr altes Selbst zurückfällt, oder?"

„So in der Art.", antwortete Lygeia, „Ich glaube, dass Xena, eben weil sie so viel Angst um uns alle hat und weil sie unbedingt möchte, dass wir alle überleben, sich in diesen Teil ihres eigenen Selbst flüchtet, weil sie sonst nicht die Kraft und die Entschlossenheit hätte, das alles durchzustehen."

„Glaubst du, die alte Xena ist noch irgendwo da drin?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es so ist."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Lygeia seufzte tief.

„Einstweilen kümmern wir uns weiter um die Verwundeten. Für Xena können wir im Moment nichts tun. Einen Menschen kannst du zu vielem zwingen. Aber nicht zu Einsicht und Vernunft. Da muss sie selbst einen Weg rausfinden."

Gabrielle löste sich von ihr und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast." Sagte sie.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Als es dunkel wurde, teilten sich Gabrielle und Lygeia wieder zu ihren Schichten ein, um auf die Verwundeten aufzupassen. Die Leichtverletzten waren von Xena wieder auf die Mauer beordert worden. Zurück blieb nur eine Hand voll derer, die alle auf dem Weg der Besserung waren.

Zurzeit war es Gabrielles Schicht. Lygeia hatte sich auf einer freien Pritsche niedergelegt.

Mit einem der Trinkbeutel, den die Soldaten draußen benutzten, ging sie in den Vorratsraum, wo die Wassertöpfe standen. Den Hordenkrieger hatten die Soldaten in einer Ecke gefesselt. Ein Eisen war ihm um den Hals gelegt worden, von dem eine Kette zu einem Ring in der Wand führte. Mit dem Halseisen waren auch seine Handfesseln verbunden, was ein Entkommen unmöglich machte.

Sie bedachte den Krieger kurz mit einem verstörten Blick und kümmerte sich wieder um die Wasserkrüge.

„Kaltaka."

Gabrielle schaute zur Seite. Hatte der Krieger mit ihr gesprochen? Sie sah ihn fragend an und hob die Schöpfkelle.

„Kaltaka." Wiederholte der Krieger. Er zeigte auf die Schöpfkelle in ihrer Hand.

„Kaltaka. Bedeutet das Wasser?" fragte sie.

Der Krieger zeigte erneut auf die Schöpfkelle und wiederholte: „Kaltaka."

Unschlüssig blickte Gabrielle vom Wasser zu dem gefangenen Krieger. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm und gab ihm die gefüllte Kelle in die ausgestreckten Hände. Der Krieger nahm sie an sich und trank einen Schluck. Er stieß einen befreienden Laut aus.

Das war der Moment in dem Gabrielle begriff. Hatte einer der Soldaten ihr und Lygeia nicht erzählt, dass die Hordenkrieger im Sterben immer wieder das Wort „Kaltaka" riefen? Kaltaka war kein fremder Götzen oder Kriegsgott. Kaltaka war nichts anderes als ihr Wort für Wasser.

Gabrielle betrachtete den Krieger vor ihr. Er wirkte geschwächt und müde. Wie er von dem Wasser trank machte den Eindruck als wäre es für ihn eine religiöse Handlung. Als wäre das Wasser ein Gegenstand höchster Verehrung, mit einer eigenen Seele, die man nicht verärgern und beleidigen durfte.

Wann hatte all das Töten nur angefangen? Wer hatte nur damit angefangen? War es vielleicht alles nur ein riesengroßes Missverständnis? Das Ergebnis aus Ignoranz und Unverstand? Weil niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte hinter die Fassade zu blicken?

Sie dachte an das, was Lygeia zu ihr gesagt hatte. Darüber dass ein Soldat, der in den Krieg zog nie wieder derselbe Mensch war, als der er in den Krieg gezogen war. Krieg zerstörte Menschen. Er zerstörte ihre Empathie. Ihre Fähigkeit Mitleid zu empfinden. Er übernahm ihr Denken und Handeln und machte sie zu Sklaven der Gewalt. Und er ließ niemanden ziehen, den er einmal in seinen Fängen hatte.

Genauso wie Xena. Wie unmenschlich war die Kriegerprinzessin geworden? Wie schnell hatte sie sich vom Guten zum Schlechten gewandelt? So schnell hatte der Krieg ihre Seele wieder eingefangen. Und Xena hatte sich nicht gewehrt, sondern war seinem Rufen bereitwillig gefolgt. Und alles, was nunmehr im Herzen der Kriegerprinzessin Platz hatte, waren Krieg und Zerstörung, und der unbedingte Wille ihren Feind zu vernichten.

Gabrielle nahm dem Hordenkrieger vorsichtig die Kelle ab, füllte sie noch einmal und gab sie ihm zurück. Der Krieger sah sie einen Moment lang an, mit etwas, das Gabrielle nur Erstaunen nennen konnte, und nahm das Wasser an. Erneut trank der Krieger die Kelle langsam und bedächtig leer und gab sie der Bardin zurück. Gabrielle nickte ihm zu, füllte den Wasserschlauch und ging ins Lazarett zurück.

Dort legte sie den Wasserschlauch ab und rüttelte sanft an Lygeias Schulter.

„Lygeia, wach auf."

„Was ist los? Bin ich wieder dran?" fragte Lygeia verschlafen.

„Nein.", antwortete Gabrielle, „Aber ich habe herausgefunden, was Kaltaka bedeutet."

Lygeia war hellwach.

„Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Der gefangene Hordenkrieger hat es mir erzählt."

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ein bisschen.", meinte die Bardin, „Ich wollte den Wasserschlauch auffüllen, als er Kaltaka gesagt hat. Kaltaka bedeutet Wasser."

Ein Schauer des Begreifens huschte über Lygeias Gesicht.

„Natürlich.", sagte sie leise, „Wasser."

„Wusstest du das?"

Lygeia nickte.

„Ich hab es schon mal gehört, aber ich wusste nicht mehr, was es bedeutet. Aber die dringende Frage ist jetzt: Was fangen wir mit dieser Info an?"

Gabrielles Euphorie erfuhr einen Dämpfer.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht." gab sie zu.

„Sollen wir es Xena stecken?" schlug Lygeia vor.

„Nein. Sie würde das nicht für wichtig halten. Oder sie würde versuchen es gegen die Horde einzusetzen."

„Da hast du sicherlich Recht."

Die beiden Frauen überlegten lange, was sie tun sollten. Ihnen war klar, dass ihnen das Wissen um die Bedeutung des Wortes Kaltaka einen enormen Vorteil verschaffte. Aber sie wussten nicht, wie sie diesen Vorteil nutzen konnten.

Lygeia konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was Xena tun würde. Wahrscheinlich würde die Kriegerprinzessin der Horde eine Menge Wasserschläuche anbieten. Als eine Art Friedensangebot. Allerdings wäre das Wasser in diesen Schläuchen vergiftet. Die Krieger würden alle, einer nach dem anderen, krepieren.

Gabrielle berührte Lygeia am Arm.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

„Diese Horde, sie betrachtet uns als unsere Feinde. Die sie alle vernichten müssen. Richtig?"

Lygeia nickte.

„Soweit ich das mitgekriegt hab, ja."

„Was wäre nun, wenn einer ihrer Feinde ihren verwundeten Kriegern das gäbe, wonach sie die ganze Zeit rufen? Kaltaka, Wasser?"

Lygeia verstand worauf Gabrielle hinaus wollte.

„Normalerweise würde die gegnerische Partei, das als ein Friedensignal auffassen.", antwortete sie, „Oder zumindest als ein Angebot zum Waffenstillstand."

Sie blickte Gabrielle fragend an.

„Schlägst du vor, dass wir rausgehen und deine Theorie einem praktischen Test unterziehen?"

Die Bardin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.", sagte sie entschlossen, „Ich werde alleine rausgehen."

„Allein? Bist du verrückt?"

„Xena hat gesagt, wenn sie schon sterben muss, dann will sie es auf ihre Weise tun. Als Kriegerin. Und wenn ich sterben muss, dann will ich es auch auf meine Weise tun."

Lygeia legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Gabrielle, wenn dir da draußen was passiert…"

„Es wird mir nichts passieren.", versicherte die Bardin, „Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was immer du vorhast. Ich bin dabei."


	10. Chapter 10

**Zehnter Gesang**

Am nächsten Morgen holte sich Lyeia einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen aus der Waffenkammer und stieg auf die Zinnen des Forts. Die Soldaten blickten sie erstaunt an, doch Lygeia beachtete sie nicht.

Sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Die Nacht hindurch hatten sie ihr Vorhaben ins Detail geplant. Gabrielle würde den Verwundeten Kriegern der Horde Wasser geben. Sollte die Horde aus dem Wald anrücken, würde sie ihnen einen zweiten Wasserschlauch anbieten. Lygeia währenddessen würde mit einem Bogen auf der Mauer warten.

„Pass aber ja auf dich auf.", hatte sie die Bardin gewarnt, „Ich bin keine Meisterschützin. Bleib in der Nähe der Mauer, damit ich gut treffe, wenn's sein muss."

Lygeia hatte das Bogenschießen bei ihrem letzten Besuch bei den Amazonen gelernt. Ephiny hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, Lygeia Übungsschüsse auf verschieden weit entfernte Ziele abgeben zu lassen.

Auch wenn ihre Leistung ganz passabel war. Auf ein bewegliches Ziel – noch dazu auf ein lebendiges – zu schießen, das war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Unter sich hörte Lygeia wie Gabrielle mit den Soldaten sprach. Kurz darauf wurde der Wagen ein Stück beiseite gezogen, damit Gabrielle nach draußen konnte. Dann sah sie die gebückte Gestalt der Bardin über das Feld huschen.

Den Rand des Waldes im Blick haltend, zog Lygeia einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn auf die Sehne.

Xena hielt sich gerade im Befehlsraum auf und hatte von den Vorgängen draußen nichts mitbekommen, als Menticles hereinstürzte.

„Gabrielle ist draußen vor der Festung!"

„Was?!"

Xena stürmte nach draußen zum Tor und blickte hinaus. Sie sah die Gestalt der Bardin von einem Punkt zum anderen kriechen.

„Wer von euch Idioten hat sie rausgelassen?!" donnerte die Kriegerprinzessin.

„Sie hat gesagt, der Befehl käme von dir." Antwortete einer der Soldaten.

Xena packte ihn am Kragen seiner Rüstung und schüttelte ihn.

„Und das hast du ihr einfach geglaubt?!" brüllte sie ihn an.

„Sie klang sehr überzeugend." Verteidigte sich der Soldat.

Mit einem Aufschrei stieß ihn Xena von sich und raufte sich die Haare. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie blöd waren diese Kerle eigentlich?

„Menticles, holt alle Rauchbomben, die wir haben und macht die Männer zum Kampf bereit. Schnell!"

Menticles beeilte sich Xenas Befehl auszuführen und nahm ein paar Soldaten mit zur Waffenkammer. Xena stürmte auf die Mauer und sah hinaus.

„Gabrielle, komm sofort zurück!" rief sie. Die Wut auf die Männer war verflogen. Alles, was Xena nun fühlte, war die unendliche Angst um Gabrielles Leben.

Gabrielle hörte Xenas Rufen, doch sie ignorierte es. Das hier war ihre Mission, die sie alleine ausführen musste. Xena hatte ihr gegenüber keine Befehlsgewalt. Sie war der Kriegerprinzessin nicht zum Gehorsam verpflichtet.

Sie war keiner ihrer Soldaten!

Ein Schatten fiel auf Gabrielle. Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

Das Erste, was sie sah, war die vor Blut tropfende Axt. Dann sah sie den Krieger, der die Axt in der Hand hielt. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu deuten, doch er schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er mit Gabrielles Verhalten umgehen sollte.

Gabrielle nahm den Wasserschlauch in ihrer Hand und reichte ihn dem Krieger.

„Kaltaka." Sagte sie ehrfürchtig und neigte das Haupt.

Vor Angst wie gelähmt, schloss sie die Augen und erwartete den tödlichen Schlag der Axt.

Doch dieser Schlag kam nicht. Stattdessen merkte sie, wie man ihr den Beutel aus den Händen nahm. Gabrielle wagte es den Kopf zu heben, stand vorsichtig auf und entfernte sich rückwärts.

Weitere Krieger der Horde waren vom Wald her gekommen. Vorsichtig, Gabrielle im Blick haltend, hoben sie ihren verletzten Stammesbruder auf und trugen ihn davon. Bald kamen noch mehr von ihnen um ihre restlichen Verwundeten und die Gefallenen aufzuheben.

Gabrielle ging langsam die Straße entlang, die zum Toreingang des Forts führte. Der Wagen wurde zur Seite geschoben und eine Gruppe Soldaten kamen heraus um ihrerseits die Gefallenen und Verwundeten Kameraden zu holen.

Jemand packte sie am Arm und riss sie herum.

„Gabrielle, bist du lebensmüde geworden?!" fuhr Xena sie an.

Die Bardin riss sich los.

„Fass mich nicht an!", antwortete sie barsch, „Ich war keinen Moment in Gefahr."

„Ach ja? Und wieso?"

„Weil ich mit einem Bogen auf der Mauer stand.", Lygeia war unbemerkt von den beiden ebenfalls nach draußen gekommen, „Hätte einer von denen versucht sie zu verletzten, hätte ich ihn getötet."

„Du wusstest davon?"

„Glaubst du, ich hätte sie da alleine rausgehen lassen?" fragte Lygeia. Sie drückte Xena den Trinkbeutel in die Hand, den sie mitgebracht hatte. „Trink mal `nen Schluck Wasser, vielleicht wirst du dann wieder klarer."

Im Moment hätte Xena Lygeia am liebsten ersäuft, so wütend war sie.

Plötzlich deutete Gabrielle auf einen Punkt zur Linken. Eine Gestalt kroch auf allen vieren über den Boden.

„Scheiße, das ist Mercer!" rief Lygeia.

Gabrielle, Lygeia und Xena rannten auf den Soldaten zu. Als sie bei ihm waren, sahen sie erst wie schlimm er verletzt war. Sein Hemd war von Blut und Dreck übersäht. Wie viel davon sein Eigenes war konnte niemand sagen. Sein Gesicht war von Beulen und aufgerissenen Wunden übersäht. Blut floss ihm über das Gesicht.

Gabrielle drehte ihn auf den Rücken und bettete seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Der Soldat schien kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Xena.", stöhnte er, „Du hattest Recht…Ich hätte nach…nach Norden gehen sollen."

Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Wir müssen ihn sofort nach drinnen schaffen.", sagte Lygeia, „Die haben ihn durch den Fleischwolf gedreht."

Gemeinsam luden sie sich den leblosen Körper des Soldaten auf die Schultern und trugen ihn zum Fort.

Gabrielle sah zu Xena.

„Jetzt hast du deinen Kampf auf Leben und Tod.", sagte sie verächtlich, „Das wolltest du doch."

Von den Verwundeten, welche die Soldaten ins Fort gebracht hatten, waren nur noch drei am Leben. Zusammen mit denen, die noch ruhen mussten, war das Lazarett völlig ausgelastet. Einige von ihnen boten an das Lazarett freiwillig zu verlassen, damit Gabrielle und Lygeia weniger Arbeit hatten. Doch dieses Ansinnen lehnten die beiden Frauen energisch ab.

Gabrielle war gerade damit beschäftigt Mercers Wunden zu verbinden, als drei Soldaten ins Lazarett kamen.

„Braucht man euch nicht auf der Mauer?" fragte die Bardin.

„Xena sagte, ich soll mich bei dir melden.", antwortete der Soldat, „Ich soll helfen die Kranken zu pflegen. Das Essen hier in dem Korb ist für die Verwundeten."

Gabrielle hielt inne. Hatte sie sich verhört? Xena hatte einem gesunden Soldaten befohlen, ihr bei der Krankenpflege zu helfen? Und noch dazu Essen für die Verwundeten bereitgestellt?

„Stellt den Korb bitte da drüben hin.", sagte sie stockend, „Dann füttere bitte die Verwundeten dort drüben. Und holt bitte ein paar Stofffetzen zum Feuer machen."

Die Soldaten nickten und führten ihre Anweisungen aus. Gabrielle sah ihnen dabei zu. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was hier gerade passierte.

Was hatte Lygeia gesagt? Dass Xena selbst zu Vernunft und Einsicht finden musste?

Die Andeutung eines sanften Lächelns erschien auf dem Gesicht der Bardin.

Vielleicht hatte die Kriegerprinzessin den Weg dorthin nun gefunden.

Xena saß allein im Befehlsraum. Es war Abend geworden und im Raum herrschte tiefe Dunkelheit, die genau das widerspiegelte, wie es in Xena aussah. Den Kopf in die Hände gelegt, starrte sie ins Leere.

Das war es also. Sie hatten verloren. Jetzt gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Sie waren am Ende.

Verzweifelt schlug Xena mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Warum musste immer alles, was sie anfing, schief gehen?

Die Kriegerprinzessin war verzweifelt. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden, seit Mercers Rückkehr, sehr viel nachgedacht. Besonders über das, was Gabrielle zu ihr gesagt hatte.

 _Jetzt hast du deinen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Das wolltest du doch._

War das die Wahrheit? Hatte sie es wirklich von Anfang an auf Leben und Tod angelegt? Sie hatte doch nur Gabrielle und Lygeia retten wollen. Und die Männer, die in der Festung gefangen gewesen waren. Was war daran denn falsch?

Nichts war daran falsch.

Falsch war, wie Xena dies hatte erreichen wollen.

Mit eben jenem Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Entweder die Horde oder sie. Mit der Verstärkung, auf die Xenas ganzer Plan beruht hatte, wollte sie die Horde niedermetzeln und vernichten. Und Rache für die Männer üben, die sie damals an die Horde verloren hatte.

Nun gab es keine Verstärkung mehr. Jetzt war die Horde am Zug. Gegen sie konnte Xena mit den paar Männern, die sie hatte, nicht gewinnen. Die Horde musste nur darauf warten, dass ihnen die Vorräte ausgingen.

Ihr Schicksal war besiegelt.

 _Gabrielle…_

Xenas Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie an die Bardin dachte. An all die grässlichen Dinge, die sie zu ihr gesagt hatte. Scham überkam sie, als die Worte in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Wie hatte sie nur solche Grausamkeiten zu ihr sagen können? Was war nur über sie gekommen?

Was war aus ihr geworden?

Das, was sie einst war, und niemals wieder hatte sein wollen. Sie war zu dem geworden, was sie glaubte hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie Gabrielle damals getroffen hatte. An den Menschen, der sie damals war. Ein vom Schicksal und Krieg gebrochener Mensch. Eine besiegte Kriegerin. Wie sehr hatte sie sich damals für all das geschämt, was sie getan hatte? Niemals wieder hatte sie ein Schwert in die Hand nehmen wollen.

Und dann war Gabrielle in ihr Leben getreten. Dieses junge, schöne, naive Ding aus Poteidaia, das ihr unermüdlich gefolgt und nachgelaufen war. Bis Xena schließlich nachgegeben und sie freiwillig mitgenommen hatte.

Damals hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, dass dieses Mädchen einmal die Liebe ihres Lebens werden würde. Und dass aus diesem Mädchen einmal die Frau werden würde, mit der sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte.

Xena spürte, wie die Wärme in ihr erkaltetes Herz zurückkehrte. Wie ein Frierender sich am Feuer wärmt, so wärmte sich Xena an ihrer Liebe für Gabrielle. An dem Gefühl Zuhause zu sein, das die Bardin ihr gab.

Xena stand auf und verließ den Befehlsraum. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Ein wolkenloser Himmel. Unzählige Sterne erleuchteten die Dunkelheit und tauchten die Welt in ein silbriges Licht. Ruhe und Frieden lagen über der Festung.

In einer solchen Nacht hatte Xena Gabrielle damals ihre Liebe gestanden. Damals, nachdem sie in einen Krieg der Mitoaner und Thessalier geraten waren.

Nachdem sie Gabrielle fast verloren hatte.

Das Bild von Gabrielles leblosem Körper auf der Pritsche hatte sie nächtelang in ihren Alpträumen verfolgt.

Geräuschlos öffnete Xena die Tür und betrat das Lazarett. Bis auf ein paar Kerzen war es vollkommen dunkel. Die Verwundeten schliefen seelenruhig, doch Xena beachtete sie nicht. Alles was ihre Sinne wahrnahmen, war die Frau, die in einer blutigen Schürze an Mercers Krankenbett saß und sich unermüdlich um die Verletzungen des bewusstlosen Soldaten kümmerte.

Liebe überkam Xena, als sie Gabrielle betrachtete, die sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Langsam, als wäre sie ein scheues Tier, das sie nicht verschrecken wollte, ging Xena auf Gabrielle zu und kniete sich hinter sie.

Die Bardin drehte sich um, sah Xena kurz an und wandte sich wieder ab. Sie sprach kein Wort.

„Kaltaka war der Schlüssel.", sagte Xena. Ihre Stimme klang leise und beschämt, „Als du rausgegangen bist, dachten sie es sei Waffenstillstand und bargen ihre Verwundeten."

Gabrielle nickte. Noch immer blieb sie still.

„Du hast den Schlüssel gefunden.", sprach Xena weiter, „Ich war geblendet von Hass. Von Zorn. Von Angst. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war Krieg und Zerstörung."

Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm die zierliche Hand der Bardin in ihre. Zärtlich strich sie mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut.

„Aber nicht du. Du kennst Hass. Du weißt, was Hass ist. Aber du hast ihm nie nachgegeben. Du hast dir deine Menschlichkeit bewahrt. Deine Liebe und dein Mitgefühl. Ich dagegen bin vollkommen in dem aufgegangen, was ich so sehr verachtet habe."

Zum ersten Mal, seit Xena das Lazarett betreten hatte, sprach Gabrielle.

„Alles hier hat dich an die Vergangenheit erinnert, oder?", fragte sie, „Wenn…Wenn ich das erlebt hätte, was du –''

„Nein!"

Xena fasst Gabrielle an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich.

„Niemals. Niemals könntest du solche Dinge tun, wie ich sie getan habe.", sagte die Kriegerprinzessin sanft, „Du wärst niemals zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig. Du hast ein zu gutes und reines Herz dafür."

Xena ließ Gabrielles Schultern los und legte ihr Gesicht in die weichen und warmen Hände.

„Verzeih mir bitte. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich so enttäuscht habe. Dass ich dir schon wieder wehgetan habe."

Sie spürte, wie Gabrielle ihr Gesicht anhob. Für einen Moment sah sie nur die grünen Augen Gabrielles. Dann spürte sie die weichen Lippen der Bardin auf ihren eigenen.

Gabrielles Kuss erstickte das Schluchzen in Xenas Kehle. Er zerbrach den Panzer aus Eis, der sich um Xenas Herz gelegt hatte und fühlte es mit Liebe und Wärme.

In den Armen ihrer Liebsten spürte Xena, wie sie wieder zu einem Ganzen wurde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elfter Gesang**

Als die Sonne am nächsten Tag aufging, ließ Xena den gefangenen Hordenkrieger in den Befehlsraum bringen. Menticles und ein weiterer Soldat hatten den Gefangenen in die Mitte genommen und drückten ihn vor Xena auf die Knie.

Xena betrachtete den Krieger. Er wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Wenn, dann warf er ihr nur kurze Blicke zu, als wollte er herausfinden, was sie vorhatte.

Es war dieses Verhalten, was Xenas Theorie, die sie letzte Nacht entwickelt hatte, stärkte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch erprobt werden.

„Schneide ihn los, Menticles." Befahl sie.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?" fragte der Soldat.

„Tue es!"

Menticles blickte von Xena zu dem Gefangenen. Schließlich trat er nach vorne, hob die Arme des Kriegers und schnitt seine Fesseln durch.

Der Hordenkrieger sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen und begann die Schnüre um seine Handgelenke zu lösen.

„Gib mir seine Waffe."

Der Soldat, der die Axt des Kriegers hielt, reichte sie ihr und trat zurück.

Xena nahm Augenkontakt mit dem Krieger auf.

Und warf ihm die Axt zu Füßen.

Für einen Moment schien der Krieger unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Dann hob er die Axt auf und wollte Menticles und den Soldaten angreifen.

Sofort ging Xena dazwischen, und der Krieger ließ ab. Seine Bewegungen zeigten, dass er nach einem Weg um sie herum zu suchen schien.

Er wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen.

Xena zog ihr Schwert.

Der Krieger wich zurück, ging auf ein Knie hinunter und neigte das Haupt.

Erstaunt beobachteten Menticles und der andere Soldat das Verhalten des Hordenkriegers.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte Menticles.

„Er will nicht gegen mich kämpfen.", sagte Xena, „Er will lieber gegen dich kämpfen. Oder gegen irgendjemand sonst."

Der Soldat hinter ihr stieß ein hohles Lachen aus.

„Kein Wunder. Niemand bei Sinnen würde gegen dich kämpfen wollen."

„Das ist es nicht.", korrigierte ihn Xena, „Er glaubt, dass ich das Kommando habe. Und dass er nicht würdig ist gegen mich zu kämpfen."

Xena trat nach vorne und berührte den Krieger an der Schulter. Er hob den Kopf und blickte sie fragend an. Xena hob die Hand, legte sie auf ihre Brust und zeigte zur Tür. Als der Krieger sie nur fragend ansah, wiederholte sie die Geste energischer.

Langsam stand der Krieger auf und nickte.

„Er hat verstanden." Sagte Menticles ungläubig.

Xena nickte.

„Bringt ihn zum Tor und lasst ihn frei."

Der Soldat hinter ihr ahmte Xenas Geste nach und deutete zur Tür.

Der Krieger blickte ihn an und stampfte an ihm vorbei.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit beweisen willst." Sagte Menticles.

„Es mag vielleicht keinen Sinn machen.", sagte Xena, „Aber ich glaube, die Männer dieser Horde haben so etwas wie einen Ehrenkodex. Und wenn wir den verstehen, schaffen wir es vielleicht lebend hier rauszukommen."

Xenas Theorie schien sich zu bewahrheiten. Als der Mittag anbrach, meldeten die Soldaten auf der Zinne, dass die Horde aus dem Wald kam.

Es war eine Gruppe von über fünfzig Menschen, Männer und Frauen jeden Alters. Sie alle trugen die gleiche Kleidung. Die Männer hatten ihre Gesichter bemalt. An der farblichen Gestaltung, daran wie viel Haut noch zu sehen war, konnte man so etwas wie eine Hierarchie erkennen. Auch an den Nasenhörnern schien sich diese Hierarchie erkennen zu lassen. Männer, offenbar die Krieger, trugen diese Hörner, während Frauen sie nicht trugen.

Die Männer hatten ihre Äxte in den Händen, schienen jedoch nicht angreifen zu wollen.

Der Größte von ihnen, offenbar ihr Anführer, trat mit drei weiteren Kriegern nach vorne in die Mitte des Feldes und wartete.

„Was tun die da?" fragte Menticles.

Xena beobachtete den Anführer der Horde. Er hatte sie auf den Zinnen entdeckt, denn sein Blick war unablässig auf sie gerichtet. In der Gruppe der Krieger, die ihn begleitete, erkannte sie jenen Hordenkrieger, den sie heute Morgen freigelassen hatte.

„Er wartet darauf, dass ich rauskomme." Antwortete sie.

„Aber warum?"

„Um gegen mich zu kämpfen."

Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Xena drehte sich um. Lygeia stand hinter ihr und blickte sie ernst an.

„Komm mit." Sagte sie und ging die Stufen der Mauer hinunter.

Xena folgte ihr mit etwas Zögern. Seit ihrem Streit hatten sie fast kein Wort miteinander geredet. Xena wusste, dass sie sich bei Lygeia entschuldigen musste.

Die junge Frau führte sie in die Mitte des Hofes, in dem ein Kreis gezogen worden war. In der Mitte des Kreises lagen mehrere kleine Töpfchen, die verschiedene Farben enthielten.

Auf Xenas fragenden Blick deutete Lygeia in Richtung der Farbtöpfchen.

„Mein Großonkel hat mir erzählt, dass es bei den Tsalagi und bei anderen Stämmen üblich war, dass sich die Krieger vor einem Kampf das Gesicht zu bemalen." Erklärte Lygeia achselzuckend.

Xena begriff, was Lygeia vorhatte. Sie setzte sich in die Mitte des Runds und nickte zustimmend.

Lygeia erwiderte das Nicken und begann mit ihrer Prozedur. Zunächst band sie Xenas Haar hinter dem Kopf zu einem festen Knoten zusammen, damit es der Kriegerprinzessin im Kampf nicht ins Gesicht fiel. Dann setzte sie sich ihr gegenüber und öffnete das erste Töpfchen. Sie schüttete sich die schwarze Farbe auf die Handfläche und verrieb sie mit einem Stofffetzen. Sie packte Xena am Hinterkopf, damit sie still hielt und drückte ihr einen schwarzen Abdruck ihrer Hand ins Gesicht.

Nachdem sie sich die Hand in einem Eimer mit Wasser gewaschen, und mit einem Stück Stoff getrocknet hatte, öffnete sie das zweite Töpfchen, das rote Farbe enthielt. Damit malte sie eine blitzähnlich geschwungene Linie über Xenas gesamte Stirn.

Xena wusste nicht, warum Lygeia ausgerechnet diese Farben oder Symbole ausgewählt hatte, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass eine tiefere Bedeutung dahinter steckte. Sie kannte die Bräuche bei verschiedenen Volksstämmen und wusste um die Bedeutung verschiedener Zeichen.

Lygeia öffnete das letzte Farbtöpfchen. Diesmal mit grüner Farbe. Damit malte sie ein „X" in Xenas Gesicht, das ihr Zeichen war. Eine Linie führte von ihrer rechten Schläfe bis zu ihrem Kinn. Die Andere begann bei ihrem Wangenknochen und ging bis zur Halswurzel.

Kritisch begutachtete Lygeia ihr Werk. Mit einem Nicken befand sie ihre Arbeit für gut und stellte das Farbtöpfchen ab.

Xena wollte aufstehen, doch Lygeia hielt sie zurück und schloss sie fest in die Arme.

„Komm du mir ja lebend zurück, hörst du?", sagte sie, „Ich hab keinen Bock deine Leiche ein zweites Mal durch Griechenland zu schleppen."

Xenas Antwort war ein grimmiges Lächeln, das Lygeia nicht sehen konnte. Sie löste sich von der Kriegerprinzessin und nickte ihr noch einmal zu.

„Jetzt geh da raus und versohl ihm ordentlich den Hintern."

Xena stand auf und befahl den Soldaten den Wagen beiseite zu schieben.

„Xena!"

Gabrielle kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. Sie wollte ihre Kriegerprinzessin vor das Tor begleiten.

Als sie sich dem Feld näherten wurde Gabrielle langsamer.

„Muss das sein?" fragte sie.

Xena wusste, was sie meinte und antwortete: „Frieden und Verständnis kommen nicht über Nacht. Wir beide, ich und er, haben einen Ehrenkodex der Krieger. Das ist die einzige Sprache, die wir beide verstehen. Wenn ich ihn besiege, dann besiege ich auch seine Armee."

Die Kriegerprinzessin drehte sich zu Gabrielle und sagte: „Hör zu Gabrielle. Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, gehst du mit Lygeia runter zum Fluss –''

„Nein!", unterbrach sie Gabrielle, „Sag nicht so etwas. Wir sind hier gemeinsam reingegangen und wir gehen auch gemeinsam wieder raus."

Xena nickte, ließ Gabrielles Hand los und betrat das Feld. Der Anführer der Horde kam ihr entgegen.

Er war ein Hühne von Mensch. Sicherlich einer der größten, denen Xena je begegnet war. Auf den Strängen seiner Muskeln, die sich wie Baumwurzeln um seinen Körper wickelten, war kein Stück freie Haut mehr zu erkennen. Die Hörner seiner Nase ragten bis über das Kinn und zeigten seine Vormachtstellung innerhalb der Horde. Auf dem Kopf trug er etwas, dass wohl eine Krone sein sollte. Doch bestand diese Krone nicht aus Gold, sondern aus einem menschlichen Schädel, der mit Fellen und Ketten behängt war. Um den Hals trug der Anführer der Horde eine makabere Kette aus weiteren menschlichen Schädeln. Manche davon waren so klein, dass sie von Kindern stammen mussten. In seinen riesigen Händen hielt er zwei Sensen, die mit Schnüren an seinen Handgelenken befestigt waren.

Xena zog ihr Schwert und nahm ihre Kampfstellung ein.

Für einen Augenblick, der sich unendlich in die Länge zog, verharrten sie in ihrer Position. Dann, wie auf ein unhörbares Signal, griff der Anführer an.

Xena riss ihr Schwert nach oben und wehrte die Angriffe ab. Doch trotz seiner Größe besaß er Anführer der Horde eine Schnelligkeit und Agilität, die man ihm niemals zugetraut hatte. War er langsam und fast schon behäbig auf sie zugekommen, bewegte er sich nun mit der Wendigkeit einer Katze und attackierte sie mit der Kraft eines Tigers. Nun verstand Xena auch, weshalb die Sensen an seinen Handgelenken festgebunden waren. Nicht nur um zu verhindern, dass er seine Waffen im Kampf verlor. Sie ermöglichten es ihm die Sensen durch die Luft zu wirbeln und verliehen ihm einen Kampfstil, mit dem es Xena nur selten zu tun gehabt hatte.

Die Kriegerprinzessin war eine erfahrene Kämpferin. Sie hatte mehrere Schlachten geschlagen, zu Fuß und zu Pferd. Oftmals gegen eine Übermacht an Gegnern. Doch dieser hier wog mit Leichtigkeit fünf trainierte Soldaten auf. In den ersten Minuten des Kampfes konnte Xena nichts weiter tun, als die todbringenden Waffen des Anführers abzuwehren.

Plötzlich fuhr ihr Gegner herum und nahm in der Bewegung sein Bein zu einem Kreisfußtritt hoch, der stark genug gewesen wäre, einem Mann das Genick zu brechen. Xena wich dem Tritt aus und schlug nach dem Standbein ihres Gegners. Doch der Anführer wich ihrem Schwert aus und antwortete stattdessen mit einem Frontalkick, der Xena zu Boden schleuderte und ihr die Luft aus den Lungen drückte.

Keuchend rappelte sich Xena auf und schaffte es gerade noch einen weiteren Angriff des Anführers abzuwehren. Langsam drängte sie der Anführer über das Feld, griff mit seinen Sensen an, ohne ein Zeichen von Erschöpfung.

In Xenas Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft nachließ. Sie war schnell und wendig, doch darin konnte ihr Gegner ohne Probleme mit ihr Schritt halten. Was Kraft anging, war er ihr deutlich überlegen. Und er hatte keine Angst vor ihr. Viele von Xenas Kämpfen waren allein durch ihren Ruf entschieden worden, noch bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatten. Doch hier nützte ihr Ruf nichts. Dieser Gegner hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er fürchtete nichts und niemanden.

Sie musste seine Schwachstelle finden. Sie brauchte eine neue Taktik.

Die Größe ihres Gegners war sein Vorteil. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn zu seinem Nachteil ummünzen.

In einem plötzlichen Wechsel begann Xena den Anführer zu umkreisen und versuchte seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Doch die wirbelnden Sensen machten es ihr schwer.

Eine Zeit lang ging der Kampf weiter, und es sah ganz danach aus, als ob Xena unterliegen würde, als sie plötzlich eine Finte startete und dem Anführer der Horde gegen das Knie trat.

Ihr Gegner strauchelte und musste zurückweichen. Doch danach machte er genau da weiter wo er aufgehört hatte.

Für Xena war dieses Straucheln ein wichtiges Signal. Sie hatte eine mögliche Schwachstelle gefunden. An die musste sie rankommen.

Erneut startete sie eine Reihe von Angriffen, schaffte es dem Anführer der Horde immer näher zu kommen und trat noch einmal nach seinem Bein. Der Gegner stieß einen wütenden Laut aus, als Xenas Fuß sein Knie traf und ihn erneut zurückweichen ließ.

Nun hatte Xena ihre Taktik gefunden. Anstatt im direkten Kampf, umkreiste sie ihren Gegner, mal von links, mal von vorne, von rechts oder von hinten angreifend, bis sie wieder nahe genug war, um an die Beine des Anführers heranzukommen. Doch der Anführer hatte ihren Plan bald durchschaut und verlegte sich nun darauf seine Beine ihren Angriffen zu entziehen, in dem er nach ihr trat. Immer wieder musste sich Xena ducken, zur Seite weichen oder in die Luft springen, um nicht von den Füßen geholt zu werden.

Als ihr Gegner einen Kreisfußtritt gegen ihren Kopf anbringen wollte, fiel Xena in die Hocke und antwortete mit einem gedrehten Fußfeger gegen das Standbein, der ihren Gegner zu Boden warf. Aber kaum, dass sein Rücken den Boden berührte, sprang er wieder auf die Beine und griff wieder an.

Doch die Taktik der Kriegerprinzessin funktionierte. Immer wieder attackierte sie die Beine ihres Gegners, während sie seinen Angriffen und Tritten auswich. Aber je mehr sie seine Beine mit ihren Attacken schwächte, desto weniger trat er nach ihr. Seine Standfestigkeit und Wenigkeit ließen nach, bis er nur noch mit den Sensen angreifen konnte.

Xena sprang zurück und wartete auf ihren Gegner. Er schlurfte ihr hinterher und entblößte damit sein Handicap. Xenas Angriffe hatten seine Beine geschwächt.

Die Kriegerprinzessin mobilisierte noch einmal ihre Kräfte und ging nun zum Frontalangriff über. Von der plötzlichen Intensität ihrer Attacke überrascht, wich der Anführer zurück und geriet in die Defensive. Schreiend wirbelte Xena ihr Schwert durch die Luft, nach jeder Lücke in der Verteidigung ihres Gegners schlagend, die sie finden konnte.

Dann sah sie ihre Möglichkeit. Diesen einen Moment, der einen Kampf entscheiden konnte. Alles auf eine Karte setzend, warf sich Xena nach vorne, rollte über den Boden des Feldes ab und schlug mit ihrem Schwert aus. Ein lauter Schrei und der kurze Widerstand zeigten ihr, dass sie getroffen hatte.

Sie kam wieder auf die Beine und ging auf Distanz. Aus einer Wunde am Oberschenkel des Anführers floss Blut.

Fassungslos, als könne er nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert war, blickte er auf die Wunde. Dann stieß er einen ungeheuerlich tierischen Laut aus und ging zum Angriff über. Und nun kam Xenas Plan zu seiner vollen Entfaltung. Der Schock durch die Verletzung, der Blutverlust, und der Schmerz schwächten ihren Gegner langsam, aber doch immer mehr. Und Xenas Angriffe hatten nun ein neues Ziel. Immer wieder, wenn sie die Möglichkeit bekam, trat sie nach der Wunde am Bein des Anführers.

Schließlich brachte Xena einen Lowkick gegen die Wunde ins Ziel, und ihren Gegner damit auf die Knie. Sofort warf sie sich gegen seine breite Gestalt, schlang ihren Arm um seinen Hals, ihre Beine um seinen Körper und lehnte sich nach hinten.

Der Anführer der Horde packte ihren Arm und versuchte den Würgegriff zu öffnen. Aber der rapide Abschluss der Sauerstoffzufuhr und der Blutverlust hatten ihn schon so sehr geschwächt, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte.

Seine Gegenwehr wurde schwächer. Seine Bewegungen fahriger, bis er fast bewusstlos war.

Xena löste den Griff um seinen Hals und rollte den riesigen Körper ihres Gegners zur Seite.

Sie hatte den Kampf gewonnen.

Vor Erschöpfung schwer atmend hob die Kriegerprinzessin ihr Schwert auf und ging in Richtung des Forts. Hinter ihr ertönte ein Schrei des Anführers.

„XENA, PASS AUF!" schrie Gabrielle.

Die Kriegerprinzessin hörte, wie die Äxte durch die Luft sausten und ihr Ziel trafen. Doch dieses Ziel war nicht Xena.

Der besiegte Anführer der Horde schwankte. Er knickte ein und fiel zu Boden. Drei Äxte steckten in seinem Rücken. Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Gabrielle riss sich aus Lygeias Griff los und rannte auf Xena zu. Die Kriegerprinzessin schloss sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Kurz darauf kam Lygeia und nahm die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig in den Arm.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, fragte Gabrielle: „Du hast das gewusst, oder? Dass sie ihren Anführer töten würden?"

Xena schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zitterte noch vom Adrenalin des Kampfes, das langsam der Erschöpfung Platz machte.

„Ich wusste nur, dass einer von uns sterben musste." antwortete sie.

„Ich hatte echt Angst um dich da draußen.", sagte Lygeia, „Ein paar Mal sah es so aus, als ob er dich hätte."

„Hatte er auch.", Xena wandte sich an Menticles, „Schick ihnen keine Spürtruppen nach. Sie werden nichts finden."

Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden niemanden schicken. Das Fort ist verloren. Wir rücken ab."

Menticles drehte sich um und rief den Soldaten zu: „Packt alles ein, was an Waffen und Vorräten noch da ist. Wir räumen das Fort."

Keiner der Soldaten gab sich Mühe seine Erleichterung und Freude zu verbergen. Niemand wollte noch einen Tag länger in dieser Hölle bleiben.

Als die Sonne unterging waren sämtliche Soldaten zum Abmarsch bereit. Die Hälfte der Soldaten hatte die Zeit genutzt die Toten aus dem Massengrab auf dem Feld zu bestatten. Es war eine langwierige Arbeit gewesen. Doch den Soldaten des Forts war es ein wichtiges Anliegen ihre Gefallenen auf dem Feld der Ehre dem Totenreich zu übergeben.

Mercer, sowie alle Verwundeten, die noch nicht wieder selbst gehen konnten, wurden von ihren Kameraden auf Pritschen aus dem Fort getragen. In Reih und Glied verließ das, was von der Garnison noch übrig war die Festung.

Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia gingen neben Menticles, der den Tross anführte.

„Glaubst du, dass sie wiederkommen werden?" fragte Gabrielle.

Xena nickte.

„Sie werden wiederkommen. Vielleicht nicht morgen. Oder in einem Jahr. Aber wiederkommen werden sie."

„Aber wer wird sie aufhalten können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Xena, „Aber ganz sicher keine Krieger oder Soldaten. Sondern Menschen wie du." Zärtlich strich sie der Bardin eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Hoffentlich haben sie dort, wo sie hingehen, auch eine Gabrielle."

 **-Fortsetzung folgt-**


End file.
